Winx Club Ancientix What if chronicles
by Zamazenta - Galar Legendary
Summary: What if you could change events what if you had the knowledge you have now back then just how different could things be well that's what the What if chronicles are all about
1. season 2 ep 23 Au

Disclaimer

I don't own Winx Club

At Bloom and Selina's home Bloom is napping on the Sofa and When Selina asks "what would you do differently if you had Ancientix before the time you got it"

"Honestly i don't know" yawns Bloom

as Bloom drifts off to sleep and in her mind

"the 5 students who have managed to obtain their Charmix this year are" says Faragonda

"Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Aisha and Stella, now we'll begin your Charmix training" says Faragonda

later on after under some charmix training with Wizgiz

"what the hell is that thing" asks Musa

"it is a half goblin and half witch" says Griselda

"once I release this creature we can't stop it" says Avalon

"so you will need to use your Charmix power to beat it" says Griselda

"well if Charmix doesn't work then I've got something probably will finish it off" says Bloom jokes

"what did she mean by that" thinks Griselda

"let's get started" says Bloom

"magic Winx" says the 4

the 4 transform into their Winx form and monster then charges at them and shoots 2 fireballs which knock Stella and Musa to the floor

"you must use Charmix to beat it or it will destroy you" says Griselda

"alright winx it's Charmix power time" says Bloom

monster then unleashes a burst of power which

"Charmix" says Musa, Bloom, Tecna and Stella

the 4 transform into their Charmix form

Musa fires a sound wave attack at it which disintegrates but it then reforms

Tecna fires an energy ball which turns into a net then Bloom fires a fireball

"there's it is trapped now what" says Tecna

"Musa you take it out" says Bloom

Musa fires but the attack doesn't destroy the creature but frees it instead

"what that should have finished it off" says a shocked Avalon

"I guess not" says Griselda

"Bloom if you know any tricks now's the time to use them" says Tecna

'Ancientix time is here' thinks Bloom

"Magic Winx Ancientix" says Bloom

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns into a dark red/orange colour

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in an orange/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into a shortened kimono with orange/blue/light blue and the bloomix leggings and footwear appear on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Bloomix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball and Bloom sticks her hand in and pulls a light blue/orange Blaster and light blue/orange Sword out from them and wields them in a combat pose

"Ancientix?" says Griselda

"according to legend it is a form that only the descendants of the Ancestral fairies can obtain" explains Avalon

"Let dance you monster" she scoffs

the monster launches fireballs at Bloom who just dodges every single one

"time to wrap this up" says Bloom who runs at the creature and jumps into the air

"Dragonfire Sabres Fire slash" shouts Bloom

Bloom slashes the monster with her sabres and it breaks a pile of dust

"nice work Bloom" says Tecna

Bloom sheaths her sabres and Griselda comes over

"now we'll use that dust to create a monster twice as powerful and you have a total of 3 minutes to defeat it" says Griselda

"oh really I could destroy it in one shot" scoffs Bloom

how?" says Avalon curiously

"yeah bring that thing out and I'll show you" says Bloom

"all right" says Griselda

as the monster appears again from the dust Bloom draws her swords and transforms them into blasters

Bloom aims her Dragonfire sabre and Blaster at the creature

"Ancientix final strike" says Bloom

Bloom glows brightly and 10 fire constructs of Bloom appear in her constructs of Bloom appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms all pointing their Blasters and spinning their Swords

"Dragonfire Inferno Sabre Blast" says Bloom

she and the 10 Fire constructs pull the trigger on their blasters and unleash an energy beam and then unleash fire slashes which combined and hit the goblin creature

Bloom turns around and says "screech at this goblin witch" and creature falls over and explodes

"you weren't kidding were you when you said one shot" says a stunned Avalon looking at the creature reduced to a pile of dust

Bloom puts her Blasters away in the holders and a student enters the room saying "Faragonda has called for you guys"

A/N

next time on Ancientix what if chronicles we'll be visiting season 1 ep 10 to the fight between Bloom and the Trix in the magical reality chamber

the line Tecna used after the charmix power was unable to destroy the monster was by Jim from World of Winx season 1 ep 12


	2. season 1 ep 10 Au

Disclaimer

I don't own Winx Club

in the Winx club dorm room

Bloom's practising a protection spell but is getting confused and doesn't notice Kiko getting into her bag

* * *

at the Magical reality chamber

as Bloom is using her magic to grow an ecototalis tree

"oh look she is doing so good" says a voice

"oh you must be kidding I thought a witch attack wasn't on the test" Bloom sighs

"extra credit question, can you survive this" says Darcy who fires on Bloom

"i kicked your butt in reality, I'll do it here" says Bloom confidently

"magic Winx" says Bloom who transforms into her Winx form

"if I had known you 3 psychopaths I'd had studied chapter 3 of vermin removal spells" says Bloom and she fires a fireball that floors stormy

the Trix fires at Bloom who manages to avoid the attacks until icy freezes her legs and the ice causes her to hit the ground and breaks the ground revealing a lava pit

Bloom places her hands on the ice around her legs and falls to the floor starting to get an angry until Icy points out that Kiko is in a dangerous position

"Kiko hold on I'll get you" says Bloom who races to get Kiko but Icy's attack hits the rock and destroys it and Kiko falls towards the lava

Bloom casts the protection spell but can't be sure it worked

"Rabbit burgers anyone" scoffs Icy

the Trix are laugh and Stormy says "it's all your fault"

"that's right" laughs Darcy

as Bloom rises up out of the crevice with Flames around her

"I think we might have over done it" says Stormy worriedly

"oh yes you have overdone it now prepare for my wrath" says an enraged Bloom

* * *

"Magic Winx Ancientix" shouts Bloom angrily

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange stripes and cyan blue tips at the end

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in an orange/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into an orange/blue/light blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Bloomix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball and Bloom sticks her hand in and pulls a light blue/orange Blaster and light blue/orange Sword out form each and wields them in a combat pose

Bloom then transforms her blaster into a sword

as the gem in Bloom's crown glows brightly and she charges towards Darcy and slices her in half

Bloom approaches Stormy and does the same to her

"Now for you Icy" Bloom says

"Ancientix Final strike" Bloom shouts angerly as her eyes glow

Bloom glows brightly and 10 fire constructs of Bloom appear in her constructs of Bloom appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms all pointing their Blasters and spinning their Swords at Icy

"Dragonfire inferno blast" Bloom shouts

Bloom and the 10 Fire constructs each launch a beam of fire from the blaster

Icy creates barrier but the slash attack destroys the barrier and the beam obliterates Icy

in the control room

as Palladium tries to shut the system down

"Tecna what's happening" asks Stella

"looks like the computer crashed" replies Tecna

* * *

back at Cloudtower

"Ow that hurt" Icy says

as the whisperian crystals glow brightly

"look at the Whisperian Crystals" says Stormy

the Whisperian Crystal start to crack and the energy that captured begins to leak out

"the crystals are going to shatter" says Darcy

"no" screams Icy

the Whisperian crystals disintegrate into dust

"Damm it we were so close" says Icy

back in the control room

"Professor look" says Tecna

the screen shows Bloom unconscious still in Ancientix

Bloom comes round and sees multiple Kiko everywhere but hears one snoring and walks over finding Kiko asleep and Bloom picks him up which makes Kiko wake up

"I can't access the chamber" says Palladium

"I have to use an emergency spell"

"Maydayus" says Palladium

"let's get Bloom out of there" says Tecna

Stella tries to open the door but it doesn't respond

"Professor" says Stella

"the door's not responding" sighs Palladium

Alarms start sounding

the Computer panels explode from the massive energy surge

"warning main power compromised rupture in 3 minutes evacuate immediately" says the computer

"everyone out" shouts Palladium

as everyone leaves and more computer panels explode

"Bloom get out of there" says Palladium as he leaves the room

"main power line rupture in 90 seconds"

"Bloom press the emergency Button" shouts Flora just before she heads out of the room

"main power line rupture in 60 seconds"

as Bloom presses the emergency button and the door opens and Bloom enters the control room

"main power line rupture in 30 seconds"

"no time to stop the explosion but I can try to contain it as best I can" thinks Bloom who opens the door and tells Kiko to get out which he does

"main power rupture in 20 seconds"

"hope this works" thinks Bloom as the door shuts and locks

fire Absorption and Bloom absorbs most of the heat being generated and Bloom sheaths her both her sabres

"main power rupture in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6" says the computer

"I did my best, I only hope it's enough" says Bloom

Bloom tries to open the door but it doesn't respond as the door control panel explodes

"5,4,3,2,1" says the computer voice over the intercom and the main power line ruptures and the window in the control room explodes and computer panels start exploding as the blast knocks Bloom to the floor and the wall and ceiling crash to the ground as the control room door is blown off its frames as the main power line in the corridor ceiling explodes caving in the corridor

outside the chamber

the doors are blown off by the blast and a cloud of dust escapes

"Bloom no" says the other Winx as Kiko emerges from the destroyed corridor and leaps into Stella's arms

as Palladium and the Winx re-enter the corridor leaving the room and see that part of the wall and ceiling has collapsed and Palladium heads to the control room and finds it a total mess

as the Winx search for Bloom among the rubble in the control room

"Bloom where are you" Stella shouts

"over here" Bloom says

the Winx clear away the rubble until they see Bloom still in Ancientix covers in dust and dirt and pieces of glass in her hair

as Kiko climbs onto her shoulder

"Bloom you're okay" says Flora

"what happened?" asks Bloom

"the chamber overloaded form the energy you released in that last attack" Palladium explains

"well Bloom we need to find out where all that power came from" Tecna says

"well you passed with flying colour in A plus" says Palladium

"So Professor what are we going to do about the chamber"

"furthermore the midterms will have to be postponed until the chamber is repaired" says Palladium

"3 cheers for Bloom and as they toss her up into the air when her Ancientix shuts down

the other students cheer that Bloom passed and got the test postponed

Faragonda watches and looks a little concerned at what just happened

* * *

A/N

next time on Ancientix what if we'll be visiting season 4 ep 23 more specifically the fight between Bloom and Nebula

the quote Bloom used is form doctor who trial of a Timelord part 4

Please remember to read and review


	3. season 4 ep 23 Au

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Roxy and Selina is also a member of the Winx in any Ancientix story and Roxy if she features in a what if chronicles chapter with have the fairy form that she has post chapter 6 of Ancientix or the one that appears later on in Ancientix

* * *

As Bloom and Nebula get into position

"Good luck Bloom" Flora says

"you can beat her Bloom" Stella says

as the 2 move around when Roxy tries to stop the fight but Bloom reassures her that she knows what she's doing when Nebula blasts her to the floor and tries to claim victory

"I'm not down and out just yet" Bloom says as she gets up and Nebula turns to face her

"take that" says Nebula who fires multiple shots at Bloom but they miss and as Bloom closes in to launch an attack but Nebula blasts Bloom onto the Ice and the impact cracks the ice and Bloom's leg becomes stuck

as Nebula approaches Bloom who is stuck and trying to break free of a crack of ice that her leg is caught in

"well a lesson for you Bloom when you face Nebula you get Squashed" boasts Nebula

" oh yeah Blooming ice scoffs Bloom who fires but the shots Apparently miss

"Where was I" says Nebula

"oh wait I was about to flatten you like a pancake" scoffs Nebula

however before Nebula can even finish preparing the attack

But the blooming ice attack hits her and knocks her to the floor

Bloom looks at the Winx who nod at her

"if you think this is my full power then think again" says Bloom

"Magic Winx" says the 6 Winx and roxy

"Ancientix" shouts Bloom and the 5 Winx inside the ice prison

"Butterflix" Roxy says

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange stripes and cyan blue tips at the end

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in an orange/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into an orange/blue/light blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the dragons shoot a firebal that turns into her ancientix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball and Bloom sticks her hand in and pulls a light blue/orange Blaster each and wields them in a combat pose

* * *

the 5 Winx rise in front of Different Space Backgrounds and their outfits start to glow as Crowns with different colour gems form on their foreheads as their hair alters

in front of each of the Winx are streams of energy with they dive into and when they come out the bottom

their outfits have transformed into shortened kimonos in different colour with the Bloomix leggings and footwear in the Colours of their Ancientix outfits and energy forms on their backs and the Ancientix wings burst out form the energy and Gloves Appear on her hands in the colours of their Ancientix outfits

as pink Butterflies wrap around Roxy's arm forming a green/light pink bracelet and more pink butterflies form on her feet and green/light pink heels appear as her hair lengthens and becomes braided as more pink butterflies wrap around Roxy's body and they disappear revealing a purple/green/light pink/yellow flowing dress and skirt and light pink/lime green butterfly wings form on her back

"Roxy fairy of animals" says Roxy

The 5 Winx blast their way out of the ice prison and stand in front of where the prison was

"you must be kidding me" Groans Aurora

"what's this" says a confused Nebula

"well since you are bringing your A-game so I'll do the same" says Bloom who secures her Blasters in their holsters

"Bloom I'm warning you I'll let nothing and nobody get in my way form me and those Wizards" says Nebula

"Nebula getting revenge won't solve anything" asks Bloom

"okay fairy what do you know of Revenge" says Nebula angrily

"you're not the one who was locked away for centuries, humiliated and defeated… says Nebula who fires at Bloom

"unfathomable Fire" says Bloom who creates a shield of fire which blocks the attack

"...you'd protect the humans who forgot us and condemned us to that prison" says Nebula angerly

"yes I'd pick humans any day because those people down there mean more to me than anything, don't make assumptions about how far I'll will go in order to protect them..." says Bloom

"you tell her" cheers Roxy

"...to be honest your whole revenge plan is mostly petty" scoffs Bloom

"why do say that" asks Queen Morgana

"well I can understand the Wizards of the Black Circle because they were the ones who trapped you in the first place, however I don't see why you need vengeance on humanity which probably to most people including myself see as absolutely petty and is blatant attempted Genocide and the humans forgetting the earth fairies is understandable since they vanished for unknown reasons at the time" explains Bloom

"I don't follow" Roxy says

"in 1947 a british airliner vanished and no-one knew why but 2 hikers found the wreckage in the late 1990's and that find revealed the fate of the aircraft" Bloom explains

"oh I see what you mean since nobody knew at time why the earth fairies disappeared but now we know it was the wizards of the black circle were to blame" says Roxy

"yeah that and humans are imperfect creatures who do forget stuff" says Bloom sheepishly

"to answer your question of what do I know of revenge well let me see, well easy, how badly wrong it can go" says Bloom

"I don't understand" says Morgana

"in our 3rd year at Alfea we were fighting the wizard Valtor and Valtor ripped open an omega portal on Andros..." says Bloom

...and to close it Tecna went to close it form the inside but..." continues Stella

"….but in the process I became trapped in the omega dimension…" continues Tecna

"… all of us thought Tecna had perished and we were so angry and decided to get revenge on Valtor for that..." continues Musa

"… and it didn't go so well basically we ended up needing the heads of Cloudtower who we rescued, the headmaster at Red fountain and headmistress Faragonda to get us out of it..." continues Aisha

"but thanks to that experience we learn that Vengeance doesn't solve anything since as it turned out Tecna had survived" says Bloom

"so you tried to get revenge for your friend's death but it went wrong" says Aurora

"oh Nebula..." says Bloom

"what" replies Nebula

"volcanic attack" says Bloom who fires a stream of magical volcanic energy at Nebula

Nebula screams as she is hit and falls to the floor

"nice shot Bloom" cheers Roxy

"yeah good one" says Tecna

"good going Bloom" says Musa

Bloom approaches Nebula and says "it's over Nebula

"you are such a naive fairy" scoffs Nebula

Bloom sees Nebula's eyes and looks shocked

Nebula makes several stalagmites break loose and head straight at Bloom

Aurora walks behind Morgana

"Nebula is getting out of control, please stop her before she destroys my tower" says Aurora worriedly

as the stalagmites close in on Bloom, she draws both her Dragonfire sabres and unleashes 2 fire slash attacks that destroy all the stalagmites

"whoops you know what let smash off a piece of this ice and ruins some human's day in that town below" says Nebula who punches the ground so that a piece of the platform separates and starts to fall to the ground

"what a coincidence it's going to smash into Gardenia" scoffs Nebula

"no" says Bloom who dives after the iceberg

"I have to use an Ancientix final strike to stop the iceberg" says Bloom who pulls out her Dragonfire sabre and blaster

"Ancientix final strike" Bloom shouts

Bloom glows brightly and 10 fire constructs of Bloom appear in her constructs of Bloom appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms all pointing their Blasters and spinning their Swords at the iceberg

"Dragonfire Inferno Sabre Blast" says Bloom

Bloom and the 10 Fire constructs pull the trigger on their blasters and unleash an energy beam and then unleash fire slashes which combined and impact and destroy the iceberg as Bloom sheaths her weapons

"She destroyed the Iceberg with a sword swipe and gun blast, no no" complains Nebula

"Bloom won so you must accept the deal" Musa says

Bloom then passes out and Roxy dives off the platform to save Bloom and catches her when Nebula starts attacking the other Winx when Aurora freezes her while Roxy brings Bloom back up to the platform and Bloom comes round

"the wizards will get a fair trial from me and the earth fairies" Morgana says as a portal opens up

"this portal will take you home" Morgana says

after the other Winx enter the portal but before Bloom and Roxy enter the portal

"Morgana I know there is a connection between you and Roxy since form what Roxy has told me that she's seen you in her dreams and Daphne can do that because she's my sister" Bloom says

"the reason I can do that is because Roxy is my Daughter"

"what" says a stunned Roxy

"it's true and I realised that had I gone through with my revenge against humanity would have meant the destruction of my Daughter Roxy and Husband Rick"

as Bloom and Roxy enter the portal

"Queen Morgana I'd lock Nebula up before she pulls a coup" Bloom says as She and Roxy enter the portal

A/N

next time on the what if chronicles we'll be visiting season 3 ep 2 for Stella's princess ball

so please read and review


	4. season 3 ep 2 Au

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

a red fountain ship lands and Sky, Brandon step out of the ship

"So Sky what do you think?" Bloom

Sky sees what Bloom is wearing an orange strapless dress with small diamonds embedded in it with small green Diamond earrings and heels wearing Purple eye shadow and red lipstick on her lips

"Bloom you look amazing" Sky as the other Winx minus Aisha disembark from the ship

"So where's the Princess?" Brandon asks

"oh you'll see her tonight" Bloom says

later at the palace of Solaria

as Stella walks down the steps with her father and leaves Brandon speechless

as King Radius and Stella dance but only Bloom spots Chimeria casting a spell and Stella collapses and Mutates into a frog but Cassandra using her magic makes King radius order the guards surround Stella as Cassandra and 2 guards head to the safe room

as the guards approach Stella when the Winx get in front of Stella

"We'll protect you Stella" Bloom says confidently

"But who is going to protect you" Chimera says but Sky and Brandon draw their weapons

"I was hoping to avoid an Inter-realm incident but oh well" Bloom sighs

"What are you going to do?" asks Chimera with a smirk

"What we always do kick butt and save the day" says Bloom

"Magic Winx Ancientix" Bloom, Tecna, Musa and Flora says

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange stripes and cyan blue tips at the end

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in an orange/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into an orange/blue/light blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Ancientix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

Tecna rises in front of a Digital space background

a crown with a light blue gem forms on Tecna's forehead as Tecna runs 2 fingers through her hair as it extends down to her shoulders with a light green/turquoise/light purple stripe going down it

her outfit starts to glow in a light green/turquoise light and a data stream appears below her and Tecna jumps backwards and dives into the data stream and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened light green/turquoise/light purple Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appear in the colours of her Ancientix and a stream of Data Bytes appear on her Back and burst out and the Ancientix wings appear on Tecna's Back

and a Data stream wraps around her arms and light green/turquoise powdered sleeves appear up to her hands

Flora rises in front of a flowery space background

a crown with a green gem forms on Flora's forehead and her hair lengthens with green/fuchsia/light pink stripes appear going down the end of her hair and green/fuchsia/light pink fowers appear in her hair

her outfit starts to glow in a green/fuchsia/light pink light

rings of petals appear below and Flora jumps down into the rings and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened green/fuchsia/light pink Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and the leaves wrap around Flora's Back and and the Ancientix wings appear on her back and the leaves wrap around her hands and disappear and reveal green/fuchsia/light pink Gloves Appear on her hands

Musa rises in front of a music space background

a crown with a purple/magenta gem forms on Musa's forehead as her hair lengthens and the end and turns into a mermaid tail with dark red/purple/indigo stripes on it

her outfit starts to glow in a dark red/purple light and a stream of musical notes appear above her and descend and pass through her and her outfit transforms into a dark red/purple shortened Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and Music notes wrap around her back and form her and the Ancientix wings and music wraps around her hands and dark red/purple Gloves Appear on her hands

as Stella runs up the stairs trying to catch up to her father when she runs into 2 Solarian guards who are about to shoot her when a digital room spell traps the 2 guards

"Stella" Musa shouts

the Winx find Stella but she turns away

"Girls don't look at me" Stella says

"oh Stella someone has put a spell on you" Bloom says

"oh Stella we don't have any problem with what you look like" Flora says

"Stella where is the safe room that your Father would be?" Bloom asks

"Over here" Stella says as she heads in the direction of the safe room

as the Winx and Stella reach the safe room when they spot the guards stand in front the door

Bloom after incapatitating the guards with a sleeping spell breaks down the door and the Winx enter the safe room

King Radius backs away from Stella

"Your majesty that is your daughter" Bloom shouts

"no that is not her" Radius says sounding confused

"yes it is and I can undo what was done to her" Bloom says

Bloom uses a reversal spell on Stella which returns her to normal

"what" Cassandra says stunned

"Stella fairy up because we need you" Bloom says

"Magic Winx Ancientix" Stella says

Stella rises in front of a solar light space background

a crown with a yellow gem forms on Stella's forehead as part of her hair turns into a long 2 long orange/pink ponytails

her outfit starts to glow in an orange/yellow light and a catwalk and mirrors appear with a mirror of light and the end of it

Stella zips through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened orange/yellow Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appearing in the Colours of her Ancientix

the light wraps around her back and form the Ancientix wings and the light forms on her hands and disappears revealing orange/yellow Gloves Appear on her hands

"now let's get out of here" Bloom says but as they turn to leave but the doors are locked

"Girls out of the window" Bloom says

as Bloom and the other Winx bolt through the Window disappearing into the night

A/N

next time on the What if chronicles we're staying in season 3 this time episode 8 with a bit of 9

please read and review


	5. Season 3 ep 8 and 9 Au

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

please read the important announcement in the A/N

"Guards arrest those witches" says Sky pointing to the Winx

"Bloom lets move" says Stella

as the Winx run into the maze and lose the guards and while the guards blast their way through

"Give up witches you've lost" says Sky

"Sky you should know how powerful me and the Winx are" says Bloom

"Magic Winx" says the 6 Winx

"Ancientix" says the 6 Winx

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange and cyan blue stripes

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in an orange/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into an orange/blue/light blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Ancientix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

Tecna rises in front of a Digital space background

a crown with a light blue gem forms on Tecna's forehead as Tecna runs 2 fingers through her hair as it extends down to her shoulders with a light green/turquoise/light purple stripe going down it

her outfit starts to glow in a light green/turquoise light and a data stream appears below her and Tecna jumps backwards and dives into the data stream and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened light green/turquoise/light purple Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appear in the colours of her Ancientix and a stream of Data Bytes appear on her Back and burst out and the Ancientix wings appear on Tecna's Back

and a Data stream wraps around her arms and light green/turquoise powdered sleeves appear up to her hands

Flora rises in front of a flowery space background

a crown with a green gem forms on Flora's forehead and her hair lengthens with green/fuchsia/light pink stripes appear going down the end of her hair and green/fuchsia/light pink fowers appear in her hair

her outfit starts to glow in a green/fuchsia/light pink light

rings of petals appear below and Flora jumps down into the rings and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened green/fuchsia/light pink Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and the leaves wrap around Flora's Back and the Ancientix wings appear on her back and the leaves wrap around her hands and disappear and reveal green/fuchsia/light pink Gloves Appear on her hands

Musa rises in front of a music space background

a crown with a purple/magenta gem forms on Musa's forehead as her hair lengthens and the end and turns into a mermaid tail with dark red/purple/indigo stripes on it

her outfit starts to glow in a dark red/purple light and a stream of musical notes appear above her and descend and pass through her and her outfit transforms into a dark red/purple shortened Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and Music notes wrap around her back and form her Ancientix wings and music wraps around her hands and dark red/purple Gloves Appear on her hands

Stella rises in front of a solar light space background

a crown with a yellow gem forms on Stella's forehead as part of her hair turns into a long 2 long orange/pink ponytails

her outfit starts to glow in an orange/yellow light and a catwalk and mirrors appear with a mirror of light and the end of it

Stella zips through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened orange/yellow Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appearing in the Colours of her Ancientix

the light wraps around her back and form her Ancientix wings and the light forms on her hands and disappears revealing orange/yellow Gloves Appear on her hands

Aisha rises in front of a watery space background

a Turqiouse crown with an Aquamarine/sea green gem forms as part of Aisha's hair becomes a ponytail with lime green and cerulean stripes appear on it  
her outfit starts to glow in a lime green/cerulean light and a wall of water appears and she dives through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened lime green/cerulean Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colours of her Ancientix outfit

a stream of water wraps around her back and her Ancientix wings form out of the water

the water wraps around her hands and the water evaporates revealing lime green/cerulean gloves

"you want a fight then you got it" says Bloom drawing her blasters and Sky draws his blaster

"you Witch" says Sky angerly

"Sky how can you not see that I have more firepower than you and you know that" says Bloom who flies and shoots at Sky who is in pursuit

Bloom Notices King Radius is in trouble and shouts "Stella your Father needs your help"

"you got it Bloom" says Stella

"there is a saying on Earth" says Bloom with an Angry tone

"yeah what" says Sky

"Hell Hath no fury like a woman Scorned" says Aisha who sees Bloom who has a look of fire in her eyes

"uh oh" says the Guard who fall back

as Bloom and Sky swordfight

"Give it up Sky I can beat you any day of the week" says Bloom kneeing Sky in the Stomach and moving a few meters back

"Girls let's retreat" Bloom says as a red fountain flies overhead and the Winx fly aboard as Bloom tosses something to Sky which blows up in his face

* * *

in the cockpit of the red fountain ship

"Timmy let's go" Riven says

"Timmy get us out of here NOW" Bloom shouts in a commanding tone as

the Ship climbs away as the flak guns open up but the ship is hit by one shot that damages an engine but the ship crosses through the interdimensional portal

as Timmy looks for a place to put the damaged ship down but he can't see anything due to the medium to heavy fog but the lights of Alfea appear in the distance

the Winx and Specialists take their seats and buckle up when an alarm start to sound and the forest emerges from the fog

"Pull up Timmy" Tecna shouts in alarm

the Nose of the red fountain ships nose raises and the only working engine powers up

the Red fountain ship starts to strike the trees and as the ship continues to plough through the trees as everyone is knocked about the impact of hitting the trees as Bloom and Stella are knocked to the floor against the bulkhead and as the ship continues to cut a path through the forest and cockpit glass cracks as it is struck by branches and it strikes the ground and the ship begins to break up and is headed for a wall until it stops suddenly and everyone onboard lurches forward and Bloom spots Faragonda and Griselda using a barrier to stop the ship from slamming into the wall

"Everyone alright" Faragonda shouts

"Yeah we're good" Bloom says getting up from the floor and casts a healing spell on the Winx and specialists

"Bloom what was that thing you tossed at Sky?" Timmy asks

"Oh just a fairy dust grenade with a bit of dragonflame healing magic" Bloom says

"you knew he was under a spell" Musa says

"of course" Bloom says

"Now I guess the guys will have to stay here tonight because they're no way that thing is flyable" Bloom says

the next day in Faragonda's office

"Please enter" Faragonda says hearing a knock at the door

"Headmistress Faragonda do you have a few minutes?" Griselda asks

"Sure go on" Faragonda replies

"Some student's parents are here and they want to talk to you" Griselda spoke

"let them in and get Bloom because she should probably here this" Faragonda spoke

as the parents enter and Bloom enters moments later sitting on the chair

"Good morning" Faragonda says politely and the people take their seats

"So what can I do for you?" Faragonda asks

"We came here to talk to you because we don't think Alfea is a safe place for our children because of Bloom's connection to Valtor" says one of the parents

"My What?" Bloom says sounding a little miffed

Faragonda tries to reassure the parents but isn't successful

"Miss Faragonda we need to know that our children are in a safe place in other words" says a parent

"we want Bloom removed form the school" says another parent

"you must be joking" says a stunned Bloom

"first why do you think to remove your children now and not when the Trix stole my powers 2 years ago or the whole mess last year and

getting me removed makes no difference since Alfea will still be attacked anyway for the spells it has" Bloom says in slightly angry tone

Bloom pulls out a stress ball and after using it and puts it away

"now about those rumours" Bloom scoffs

"The rumours you have heard about me and Valtor being connected does unfortunately have a grain of truth" Bloom sighs

"Which would be?" asks a parent

"the only connection between me and Valtor is the source of our magic but my friends are searching for a way to sever that connection" Bloom scoffs

when Bloom's winx watch goes off and Bloom answers the call

"Go ahead Flora" Bloom says

"Me and the girls haven't found anything yet and Tecna is at red fountain" Flora says

At Red fountain

as Riven, Helia, Tecna, Brandon, Saladin and Timmy look at the wrecked Red fountain ship and see a smashed canopy and most of the rear section is gone

when Sky enters the room and Bloom teleports into the room and walks over to Sky and slaps him

"what was that for?" Sky asks

"Well one your realm's defences damaged a red fountain ship..." Saladin says scowling

"two you shot me..." Brandon continues

"three the specialists and Winx narrowly avoided death when the ship crashed..." Tecna continues

"what do you mean?" Sky asks sounding totally lost

"had Faragonda and Griselda not been out last night when this ship crashed well I'm sure the Winx would have survived but Riven, Helia Brandon and Timmy may not have been so lucky" Saladin says in an angry and disappointed tone

"Four as far as I'm concerned it's over between us unless you can convince me that you are worthy of me" Bloom

"And you can start by helping Tecna and the other specialists rebuild this ship" Saladin orders as he takes his leave and Bloom teleports away

A/N

next time on the What if chronicles we're revisiting Season 2 this time episode 7

Now I have an Announcement due to house electrical work starting next week there will be disruption to the what if chronicles and Ancientix and that means the next chapter of Ancientix will be going up earlier than normally scheduled

once the work is complete then hopefully the schedule should return to normal

please read and review


	6. season 2 ep 7 Au

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club

"we can't take any chances girls you must destroy this stone" says Faragonda who heads back to Alfea

"this thing is massive" says Musa

Stella, Musa and Flora transform into their Winx

"okay you big rock take this" says Stella summoning her staff and firing a fireball that doesn't even scratch it

"Let's go flo" says Musa

"a green Vibration oughta loosen it up" says Flora shooting a ball of green energy at the stone

"Sonic storm wave" says Musa shooting a pink sphere into the water and the water wraps around the stone but does nothing

"Aisha, Tecna we're up" shouts Bloom

Bloom, Tecna and Aisha transform into their Winx

Tecna and Aisha open fire on the stone but don't scratch it

"we are not even scratching this thing" says Aisha getting angry

Bloom getting angry shoots a fireball and it hits but floors her

"time to bring out the heavy Artillery" says Bloom

"Magic Winx" says the 6 Winx

"Ancientix" says the 6 Winx

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange and cyan blue stripes

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in an orange/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into an orange/blue/light blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Ancientix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

Tecna rises in front of a Digital space background

a crown with a light blue gem forms on Tecna's forehead as Tecna runs 2 fingers through her hair as it extends down to her shoulders with a light green/turquoise/light purple stripe going down it

her outfit starts to glow in a light green/turquoise light and a data stream appears below her and Tecna jumps backwards and dives into the data stream and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened light green/turquoise/light purple Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appear in the colours of her Ancientix and a stream of Data Bytes appear on her Back and burst out and the Ancientix wings appear on Tecna's Back

and a Data stream wraps around her arms and light green/turquoise powdered sleeves appear up to her hands

Flora rises in front of a flowery space background

a crown with a green gem forms on Flora's forehead and her hair lengthens with green/fuchsia/light pink stripes appear going down the end of her hair and green/fuchsia/light pink fowers appear in her hair

her outfit starts to glow in a green/fuchsia/light pink light

rings of petals appear below and Flora jumps down into the rings and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened green/fuchsia/light pink Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and the leaves wrap around Flora's Back and the Ancientix wings appear on her back and the leaves wrap around her hands and disappear and reveal green/fuchsia/light pink Gloves Appear on her hands

Musa rises in front of a music space background

a crown with a purple/magenta gem forms on Musa's forehead as her hair lengthens and the end and turns into a mermaid tail with dark red/purple/indigo stripes on it

her outfit starts to glow in a dark red/purple light and a stream of musical notes appear above her and descend and pass through her and her outfit transforms into a dark red/purple shortened Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and Music notes wrap around her back and form her Ancientix wings and music wraps around her hands and dark red/purple Gloves Appear on her hands

Stella rises in front of a solar light space background

a crown with a yellow gem forms on Stella's forehead as part of her hair turns into a long 2 long orange/pink ponytails

her outfit starts to glow in an orange/yellow light and a catwalk and mirrors appear with a mirror of light and the end of it

Stella zips through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened orange/yellow Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appearing in the Colours of her Ancientix

the light wraps around her back and form her Ancientix wings and the light forms on her hands and disappears revealing orange/yellow Gloves Appear on her hands

Aisha rises in front of a watery space background

a Turqiouse crown with an Aquamarine/sea green gem forms as part of Aisha's hair becomes a ponytail with lime green and cerulean stripes appear on it  
her outfit starts to glow in a lime green/cerulean light and a wall of water appears and she dives through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened lime green/cerulean Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colours of her Ancientix outfit

a stream of water wraps around her back and her Ancientix wings form out of the water

the water wraps around her hands and the water evaporates revealing lime green/cerulean gloves

"Tusnami vortex blast" Aisha shouts firing a stream of water

"Binary Supernova blast" Stella shouts firing a stream of bright light

"Zetabyte Blast" Tecna shouts firing a stream of Purple/light green/blue beam

"Cyclone of leaves" Flora shouts launching a vortex of razor sharp petals

"Supervolcanic hellfire" says Bloom launching a bluey orange fireball

"hypersonic sound blast" Musa shouts firing a high power soundwave

the Attacks hit the stone but reflect and hit 5 of the Winx and de-transform them and Bloom orders the 5 winx back to Alfea and she opens fire on the stone

Back at the Winx dorm room

"is Bloom still out there?" says Musa

"Bloom is just as Stubborn as a broken pc" groans Tecna

"if I still had Winx I'd be out there too" says Stella

* * *

back at the lakeside

Power of Fire instrumental plays

"Ancientix final strike" Bloom says

Bloom glows brightly and 10 fire constructs of Bloom appear in her constructs of Bloom appear in her Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Butterflix, Tynix, Dreamix and Onirix forms all pointing their hand at the stone

"Dragonfire inferno blast" Bloom shouts

Bloom and the 10 Fire constructs each launch a beam of fire that combined into one large beam

the final strike attack hits the dark stone but doesn't destroy it but does manage to crack the stone

"oh come on that should have destroyed it" groans Bloom

Bloom starts to feel light headed and falls to the ground and de-transforms while the rain continues to fall around her and Bloom finds shelter for the night

* * *

the next day

at the lakeside

"so it appears someone has been able to do some damage but who" says Avalon noticing the crack in the stone

"so Bloom must have done some damage then" whispers Tecna

"So where's Bloom" says Avalon

"well she wasn't in the dorm when I woke up" says Tecna

"she must been out all night in that storm" says Stella

"Flora turns around and sees 2 beams coming in

"Girls Duck" says Flora and the Winx hit the deck

the 2 Beams hit the crack in the stone and explode which makes the crack spreads

"where did those blasts come from" says Musa as Faragonda turns around

"here's she comes" says Faragonda

Bloom strikes the crack again and again which causes the crack spreads until it a large crack running along the structure

"hmm that stone will not survive Bloom's next attack" says Tecna

Bloom charges and plants her swords into the crack

"Dragonfire sabre fire Blade blast" says Bloom who send a surge of heat through the swords and it destroys the stone

"hold on a sec" shouts another voice

everyone turns around and sees another professor Avalon appear

"Oh not this" Bloom groans

"what's the matter Bloom?" Musa asks confusing

"both of these people look like Avalon and would say they are Avalon, so I need to figure who's the real Avalon and who is the fake" Bloom explains as she point her Supervolcanic attack spell at the Avalon on the left and then on the right and she shoots the Avalon on the left

"how did you know that one was a fake?" Tecna asks

"well this Avalon..." Bloom says pointing to the Avalon still standing… is giving off emotions of joy, happyness and relief while I sensed no emotions form the other it was like nothing he felt dead" Bloom says

"but how did you know that?" One student asks

"well during spring break of last year I found I could see the inner feelings of people and now if you'll excuse me i'm going to head back to the dorm and get some Sleep" says Bloom de-transforming and heading back to Alfea

next time on the what if chronicles

We're visiting season 7 ep 3 for the fight against the rock golem monster

please read and review


	7. season 7 ep 3 Au

Disclaimer I don't own Winx Club

"The Digmoles are our mission" Bloom says

"magic Winx" says Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha, Tecna, Roxy and Selina"

"Ancientix" says Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha

"Super Serpentix" says Selina

"Butterflix" says Roxy

the 6 Winx rise in front of Different Space Backgrounds and their outfits start to glow as Crowns with different colour gems form on their foreheads as their hair alters

in front of each of the Winx are streams of energy with they dive into and when they come out the bottom

their outfits have transformed into shortened kimonos in different colour with the Bloomix leggings and footwear in the Colours of their Ancientix outfits and energy forms on their backs and the Ancientix wings burst out form the energy and Gloves Appear on her hands in the colours of their Ancientix outfits

a large green serpent slithers in the jungle background behind Selina

the green serpent then wraps itself around her and opens its mouth and Selina's passes through it

the energy of the serpent vanishes to reveal a Full body suit with dark green fingerless gloves and Selina runs her hand through her hair and a snake mouth shaped helmet forms on her face

a green energy king cobra forms on the back of the full body and a

disappears revealing a pair of black/green dragonfly shaped fairy wings appear on Selina's back

as pink Butterflies wrap around Roxy's arm forming a green/light pink bracelet and more pink butterflies form on her feet and green/light pink heels appear as her hair lengthens and becomes braided as more pink butterflies wrap around Roxy's body and they disappear revealing a purple/green/light pink/yellow flowing dress and skirt and light pink/lime green butterfly wings form on her back

as pink Butterflies wrap around Roxy's arm forming a green/light pink bracelet and more pink butterflies form on her feet and green/light pink heels appear as her hair lengthens and becomes braided as more pink butterflies wrap around Roxy's body and they disappear revealing a purple/green/light pink/yellow flowing dress and skirt and light pink/lime green butterfly wings form on her back

The Winx, Selina and Roxy fly over Mavilla and Faragonda in pursuit of Kalshara

"I've never seen these forms before" Mavilla says

as the Winx pursue Kalshara

"Brafillus move it we've got company" Kalshara says as a Digmole emerges from the ground and Kalshara tells Brafillus to go after the digmoles as the Winx and Roxy approach

Brafillius summons an earth giant with 8 big arms and another rock golem with 4 arms

as the Winx fly towards the earth Golem monster

Roxy spots the thing trying to grab the Digmoles and using her magic saves the digmoles and gets them to safety when they hear a voice and all 8 Winx turn around to see themselves in their Bloomix forms and Roxy in Belevix form

"is that really what we looked like years ago" Stella says

"those leggings with that outfit please what a fashion faux pas" the Bloomix Stella says

"I know, well I guess the cat's out of the bag since you've seen your next fairy form" Future Stella says

"Stella" Future Bloom says in annoyance

"you defeat Kalshara...umhmph" Stella says as Bloom gags her

"i have a new fairy form" Believix Roxy says looking at future Roxy's fairy form

"trust me this is just the beginning" Future Roxy says chuckling

as Musa looks at her Future self and sighs "still single huh" Musa says to her future self

"Yeah and it sucks" Future Musa says

as Bloom looks at her Future self and says "trust me everything will be fine"

as the 8 fairies stand face to face with their past selves when the stones of memories appearing and are glowing brightly

"oh that's not good" Bloom says worryingly

"the stones must be… wait I have an idea" Bloom says out loud

"Oh no it's not one of your so crazy that it might just work plans is it" Stella says in concern and Bloom nods

"Winx grab one of the Giants arms" Bloom shouts and each of the winx grab an arm

"Stones of Memories convergence" Bloom, Selina, Tecna, Musa, Stella, Flora and Roxy shout and they disappear

in the Alfea time stream

as the creature roars as it struggles to maintain it's grip on the chairs which spin faster and faster and the rock monster loses it's grip and falls into the time stream

as the Winx get further up the time stream and the creature disappears from sight and they arrive in the present

"so I wonder what has changed" Selina says

as the group walk through the corridor still in their Fairy forms when they hear a noise

"Girls against the wall" says Bloom

"as the noise gets closer and Bloom turns round corner and looks down to see multiple Digmoles at her feet when they hear a roar

"what was that?"

the group head outside and see the same 8 arm rock golem standing outside Alfea's gate

"You must be kidding me" Bloom groans

"Flo, Rox you're up" Bloom says

"so Bloom what's the plan?" Selina asks

"i'll cast a spell to make the berries that the digmoles love" Flora says casting the spell and hundreds of plants with purple berries sprout all over the rock monster as Roxy's eyes glow

"Dinner time" Roxy says and the Digmoles charge towards the monster and start to tear it apart

as the Digmoles dig their through the earth golem and cracks spread over it until the digmoles burst out and the earth golem disintegrates

"Now let's deal with the Digmoles" Bloom says as she turns to look at Roxy

"got it" Roxy says using her animal magic to tell the Digmoles to head to Alfea natural park

"so we saved a species from extinction" Selina says as the group de-transform into their retro outfits

"Time travel is a pain" Bloom says

"Yeah" says the other 7 fairies as they all head to the cafeteria

A/N

next time on the what if chronicles

it's the first of the scrapped content from the main Ancientix story

please read and review


	8. Ancientix scrapped content 1

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

in the early hours at Alfea

in Blizzarius's room

Blizzarius is tossing and turning

"I hate you dad you left me and mom alone and weren't there when she died" shouts Chillion

"no it's not like that" pleads Blizzarius

"yes it is and your no better than your father" shouts Chillion and moves to attack Blizzarius

Just then Bloom appears in Ancientix form with both Dragonfire sabres out

Bloom says "Chillion stop"

Chillion grabs the dark Dragonfire sabre and heads for Blizzarius but Bloom intercepts

"Chillion stop" says Bloom who then feels a sharp pain in her Stomach and looks down to see the Dark Dragonfire sabre in her stomach

"Chillion why" says Bloom who falls over and Blizzarius rush over to her

"No Bloom stay with me" pleads Blizzarius

Bloom closes her eyes and her other sabre falls to the ground next to a crying Blizzarius

he then wakes up

* * *

the Next morning

"morning Bloom, Selina" says Flora noticing the 2 in bed together

as Bloom wakes up and she rouses Selina

"Uh Selina" says Bloom

"seems like you two had a great night last night" jokes Flora

the 2 look at each other

"I don't know what your talking about" says Bloom while hastily getting dressed

"neither do I" says Selina doing the same

"well you 2 are so adorable together" says Flora

"I'm going for a shower care to join me Bloom" says Selina

"no thanks I'm going to talk to Blizzarius about why I wasn't possessed" says Bloom

"okay" says Selina

as Bloom arrives at Blizzarius's room when she hears crying

"Blizzarius are you okay" says Bloom knocking on the door

but she gets no response

"I'm coming in" says Bloom drawing her Blaster

Bloom enters the room and opens the curtains and see Blizzarius crying

"Blizzarius are you okay? Bloom asked

"Bloom you're okay" says Blizzarius happily

"of course I am okay why wouldn't I be" she asks

"I had a nightmare" says Blizzarius

"do you want me to bring out Pyronia

"yes" says Blizzarius and Bloom summons Pyronia

"don't worry you're safe with me Blizzarius" says Pyronia

"please Pyronia I really miss you" says a crying Blizzarius

"I miss you too" says Pyronia in Bloom's voice

"Winx fairy form Dreamix" says Bloom

"what are you doing?"

"I'm going inside your nightmare so I can get a better idea so just take my hand" says Bloom

"okay" he says

Bloom enters the dream she hears Chillion and Blizzarius arguing and sees Chillion and hears "no better than your father"

"wait that's it" says Bloom

* * *

in Faragonda's office

"Miss Faragonda I'm Worried about Blizzarius" says Bloom

"what's Wrong with him?" she asks

"he's having nightmares that are connected to his father" she says

"he did you figure that out?" Faragonda asks

"well chill ion in the dream said and I quote no better than your father" says Bloom

she then see herself appear and Chillion grabs her sabre and she gets stabbed with it and see Blizzarius holding her crying

"memo to self keep Chillion away form my sabres" thinks Bloom

and then she returns to the present and finds Blizzarius asleep

meanwhile in the Alfea Cafeteria

"why are we getting weird looks" says Layla

"well you did try to kill 4 people and almost trashed the place again" jokes Roxy

"really Roxy really" groans Tecna

just then Tecna's phone rings

"Faragonda needs to see us in the courtyard and bring Roxy with you" says Bloom

meanwhile in Faragonda's office

"Miss Faragonda I need your help" says Selina

"what can I do for you Selina?

"I need to know of a place that sells rings" says Selina

"why may I ask do you want" says Faragonda

"technically she never officially graduated from Alfea" says Selina

Selina and she whispers something to Faragonda

* * *

in the Alfea courtyard

"miss Faragonda why are we here" asks Stella

"your Mentor is having nightmares and you need to stop them since Blizzarius is carrying a powerful force" says Faragonda

"what powerful force" asks Bloom

"that I do not know" says Faragonda

as Faragonda steps back

"anyway Stones of Memories activate" says Bloom

at the Glacieno palace in the past

"So this is Glacieno palace" says Roxy

"we need to blend in" says Tecna

"Hold on" says Stella

Stella clicks her fingers and the Winx's outfits transform into the outfits of the Glacieno guards

Bloom nods at the Guards who let them by

"seriously terrible security" scoffs Bloom

* * *

in the throne room

the Winx sees the man hits Blizzarius and that his arm is busted

"that's Horrible" says Roxy

"yeah it is" says Musa

Selina sees Bloom's hands in fists

"Bloom you okay" asks Selina

"I can't stand to see this continue so" says Bloom

"magic Winx Ancientix" shouts Bloom

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

Bloom's outfit starts to glow

an orange/blue dragon and a dark navy blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into a shortened kimono with orange/blue on one side and dark blue on the other and the bloomix legs appear on bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the Bloomix wings appear on Bloom's back

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball and Bloom sticks her hand in and pulls a sword out form each and wields them in a combat pose

"that's Enough your Majesty" shouts Bloom

Bloom places herself in front of Frizzelion

"who are you?" asks Frizzelion

"who I am is of no importance but for where I come from what you just did is going too far" shouts Bloom

Bloom transforms her Dark Dragonfire sabre into it's blaster form and points it at Frizzelion

Bloom turns to young Blizzarius and says "don't worry you're safe with me"

Blizzarius feel calm and safe from hearing Bloom's words

"hmm I've never seen Bloom act this way before and it's hot" thinks Selina

one of the guard solider robots approaches Bloom who points her blaster at it and fires which destroys the robot

"Blizzarius stand by the Serpentix guardian" says Bloom

"You shall pay for this" says Frizzelion who charges at Bloom

Bloom without thinking pulls the trigger and fires on the king while the royal photographer records the event

as Frizzelion tries to pick himself up after being hit

"if you ever return here your destruction will be law" sneers the injured Frizzelion and Bloom says "coming from someone who claims to be a loving farther when a true farther wouldn't abuse his son, favour one of his children over another, also a true dad loves all his children and doesn't ignore his son

basically your majesty you are the worst father I have ever seen and should be ashamed of yourself" says Bloom walking up to him

"how dare you" Frizzlelion snarls

"if words don't convince you then maybe this will Stone of Memories activate" shouts Bloom and she and Frizzelion disappear

back in the present day

"where are we" asks a confused Frizzelion

"we are at Alfea because you need to see the consequences of your actions" says Bloom

"Where are we going" asks Frizzelion

"you'll see now move" says Bloom

Faragonda sees Bloom and Frizzelion heading the teacher dorm rooms and thinks "hmm what's Bloom up to"

the pair arrive at Blizzarius's room

"Blizzarius can I come in" says Pyronia

"sure" sighs Blizzarius

Bloom turns on the light and Frizzelion looks Shocked

"look at him this is the result of what you have done" says Bloom

"oh my son I'm so sorry for how badly I treated you" says Frizzelion

"I don't care" sighs Blizzarius

a surge of darkness suddenly leaves Frizzelion

"can you teach me some ice spells" asks Blizzarius

"sure thing" says Frizzelion

"well hopefully this will help Blizzarius

back in the past

Bloom and the king return

"wait where's Blizzarius" asks the king

"ahh help" shouts Blizzarius

"let's move" says Bloom

as the winx head out to help Blizzarius

"well we now know why Glacieno has a law that orders your destruction Bloom" scoffs Tecna

"maybe not Tecna since as they say in doctor who time can be rewritten" says Bloom

Bloom then spots a mystery creature approaching

"what's that?" says Bloom

"i don't know" says Selina

"well it doesn't look friendly" says Roxy

"you" says the creature pointing at Bloom

"Winx transform" says Bloom

"magic winx bloomix" says Roxy

"magic winx Super serpentix" says Selina

the 5 other Winx don't transform

"wait they haven't transformed" says Roxy

"venom snake blast" says Selina

"wild fury" says Roxy

the 2 fire upon the creature but it avoids the attacks

"Bloom watch out" shouts Selina

"the Creature grabs Bloom by the neck and tries to strangle her"

"Winx you must transform" says Roxy

"we can't" says Musa

"Winx transform, that's an order" shouts Bloom

"magic Winx Ancientix" says Stella

Stella transforms into her Ancientix and summons her staff and fires on the Creature

"ahh the light it burns" screams the creature who drops Bloom

"Bloom you okay" asks Flora

"yeah now finish this thing off Stella" orders Bloom

"Hypernova Blast fire" says Stella firing on the creature

"ahh the light is too bright and the corruption creature breaks apart

"now lets go home" groans Stella

"stones of memories activate" says Bloom and the Winx disappear

as the Winx are travelling back a temporal shockwave hits and then a 2nd one hits

"everyone hold and try to stick together" shouts Bloom who lurches to

the side and a bright light engulfs them all

back in the present day

Mike and Vanessa are walking along the Gardenia beach when a bright flash of light occurs and then fades

they rush to help and find the Winx unconscious and de-transformed except for Bloom who's hold the Dark Dragonfire sabre blaster in 1 hand and next to her is the Dragonfire sabre sticking out the sand

while in a cave a crack in time forms

A/N

Next time on the what if chronicles

we're revisiting season 1 this time ep 9

remember to read and review


	9. season 1 ep 9 Au

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

in Magix

as the Winx are walking through Magix when they spot Brandon and Riven fighting and Stormy notices the Winx

"Hey Witches if you want someone to witch up pick on those pixies" says Icy

as the witches approach the Winx but Sky blocks them with his Sword

the Witches notice it is snowing and Stormy getting angry

"Electric rage" says Stormy creating a Storm cloud

"It's Winx time" says Bloom

"Magic Winx Ancientix" Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Stella says

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange and cyan blue stripes

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in an orange/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into an orange/blue/light blue shortened kimono with the Bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Ancientix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

Tecna rises in front of a Digital space background

a crown with a light blue gem forms on Tecna's forehead as Tecna runs 2 fingers through her hair as it extends down to her shoulders with a light green/turquoise/light purple stripe going down it as her outfit starts to glow in a light green/turquoise light and a data stream appears below her and Tecna jumps backwards and dives into the data stream and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened light green/turquoise/light purple Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appear in the colours of her Ancientix and a stream of Data Bytes appear on her Back and burst out and the Ancientix wings appear on Tecna's Back and a Data stream wraps around her arms and light green/turquoise powdered sleeves appear up to her hands

Flora rises in front of a flowery space background

a crown with a green gem forms on Flora's forehead and her hair lengthens with green/fuchsia/light pink stripes appear going down the end of her hair and green/fuchsia/light pink fowers appear in her hair

her outfit starts to glow in a green/fuchsia/light pink light

rings of petals appear below and Flora jumps down into the rings and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened green/fuchsia/light pink Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and the leaves wrap around Flora's Back and the Ancientix wings appear on her back and the leaves wrap around her hands and disappear and reveal green/fuchsia/light pink Gloves Appear on her hands

Musa rises in front of a music space background

a crown with a purple/magenta gem forms on Musa's forehead as her hair lengthens and the end and turns into a mermaid tail with dark red/purple/indigo stripes on it

her outfit starts to glow in a dark red/purple light and a stream of musical notes appear above her and descend and pass through her and her outfit transforms into a dark red/purple shortened Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and Music notes wrap around her back and form her Ancientix wings and music wraps around her hands and dark red/purple Gloves Appear on her hands

Stella rises in front of a solar light space background

a crown with a yellow gem forms on Stella's forehead as part of her hair turns into a long 2 long orange/pink ponytails

her outfit starts to glow in an orange/yellow light and a catwalk and mirrors appear with a mirror of light and the end of it

Stella zips through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened orange/yellow Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appearing in the Colours of her Ancientix

the light wraps around her back and form her Ancientix wings and the light forms on her hands and disappears revealing orange/yellow Gloves Appear on her hands

"Electric storm blast" Stormy shouts firing a lightning blot that Tecna blocks with a digital room spell

"Lilac Leaves blast" says Flora launching a cyclone of leaves at Darcy but she avoids it

"Ice Shard shower" Icy said launching a shower of ice shards at Stella who dodges them and takes cover behind a car which gets destroyed by a incendium spell

"Stella" says Musa as Darcy fires on but Musa dodges each attack until Darcy manages to knock Musa out of the air and multiple Darcy appear around Musa but Bloom says "Oh no you don't Volcanic attack" firing a stream of pink/orange/yellow/blue energy at all the Darcy surrounding Musa and destroys the illusions

Zetabyte beam" spoke Tecna launching a Green/light blue/light green Digit Beam at Darcy but she dodges it as well

"Solar Bomb" says Stella who threw a mini bomb of Solar energy that hits Darcy knocking her to the ground

"Stella behind you" shouts Bloom as Stormy unleashes a lightning bolt that Stella blocks with her solar halo spell

"Light spectrum" Stella says firing a stream of pink/yellow energy at Stormy which blasts her into a Building

"give up Icy you can't win" Bloom says confidently as Stormy staggers after being hit by Stella's spell

a bright orange glow appears around her and a fireball starts to form in her hands and a fire construct of Bloom in her 11 different forms appear

the 11 Bloom's stare at each other and link hands

"Strength of life" the 11 Blooms shout

a surge of Bright light is unleashed and the Force knocks Icy to the floor and it engulfs everyone

"Darcy you okay" says Riven as he helps Darcy up off the ground

"Yeah why are we fighting right now?" Icy asks confused

"Brandon why are we fighting?" Riven says also confused

"Honestly we're just as stumped as you are" Sky says as the Witches retreat and Brandon helps up Bloom who has de-transformed into her civilian clothes

"Bloom are you okay?" asks Brandon

"Yeah" Bloom replies

as The Winx walk back to Alfea

"Bloom where did all that power come form?" asks Flora

"Honestly I don't know all I remember is getting super angry at the all fighting" says Bloom

"wanna get some Ice cream?" Bloom asks her friends

"yeah I dig that" Musa says

"As do we" Stella, Flora, Tecna say at the same time

the Winx head off to get Ice cream.

Back with the Trix sitting in a nearby cafe

"Sisters we got schooled big time" Stormy says

"I know none of my spells would punch through those fairies defensive magic" Darcy says

"Yeah Icy what did the Whisperian crystals say?" Stormy asks

"Well it's obvious that Bloom has the power we seek but the crystals also detected the power residing in the other 4 fairies that she was with" Icy explains

"I don't get how come they are so powerful" Darcy complains

"Yeah if I remember rightly from what i've heard about Alfea first year alfea fairies aree supposed to be Charmix fairies" Darcy says

"we need a new plan to get Bloom's power since taking it by force will clearly not work" Icy says as the Trix quickly depart to plot their next move

Next time on the what if chronicles

we're staying with season 1 but this time ep 16 for the fight against the nightmare gargoyle

Please remember to read and review


	10. Season 1 ep 16 Au

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

"it's a big beast" says Flora

"it's huge" says Musa

as the Winx look at the creature

"okay Girls it's Time for Winx" says Bloom

"Magic Winx" says the 5 Winx

"Ancientix" says the 5 Winx

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange stripes and cyan blue tips at the end

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in a pink/blue/light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into an orange/blue/light blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Bloomix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

Tecna rises in front of a Digital space background

a crown with a light blue gem forms on Tecna's forehead as Tecna runs 2 fingers through her hair as it extends down to her shoulders with a light green/turquoise/light purple stripe going down it

her outfit starts to glow in a light green/turquoise light and a data stream appears below her and Tecna jumps backwards and dives into the data stream and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened light green/turquoise/light purple Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appear in the colours of her Ancientix and a stream of Data Bytes appear on her Back and burst out and the Ancientix wings appear on Tecna's Back

and a Data stream wraps around her arms and light green/turquoise powdered sleeves appear up to her hands

Flora rises in front of a flowery space background

a crown with a green gem forms on Flora's forehead and her hair lengthens with green/fuchsia/light pink stripes appear going down the end of her hair and green/fuchsia/light pink fowers appear in her hair

her outfit starts to glow in a green/fuchsia/light pink light

rings of petals appear below and Flora jumps down into the rings and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened green/fuchsia/light pink Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and the leaves wrap around Flora's Back and the Ancientix wings appear on her back and the leaves wrap around her hands and disappear and reveal green/fuchsia/light pink Gloves Appear on her hands

Musa rises in front of a music space background

a crown with a purple/magenta gem forms on Musa's forehead as her hair lengthens and the end and turns into a mermaid tail with dark red/purple/indigo stripes on it

her outfit starts to glow in a dark red/purple light and a stream of musical notes appear above her and descend and pass through her and her outfit transforms into a dark red/purple shortened Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and Music notes wrap around her back and form her Ancientix wings and music wraps around her hands and dark red/purple Gloves Appear on her hands

Stella rises in front of a solar light space background

a crown with a yellow gem forms on Stella's forehead as part of her hair turns into a long 2 long orange/pink ponytails

her outfit starts to glow in an orange/yellow light and a catwalk and mirrors appear with a mirror of light and the end of it

Stella zips through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened orange/yellow Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appearing in the Colours of her Ancientix

the light wraps around her back and form her Ancientix wings and the light forms on her hands and disappears revealing orange/yellow Gloves Appear on her hands

as the monster teleports outside and the Winx teleport after it

the Group appear in the courtyard and the monster drop into the place in front of them

"let's hit it with our Bloomix attacks" says Bloom

"Volcanic Attack" says Bloom firing a beam of pink/orange/yellow/blue energy at the Gargoyle

"Light spectrum" says Stella firing a beam of pink/yellow energy at the Gargoyle

"Chlorophyll bolt" says Flora firing a pink/green beam of energy at the Gargoyle

"Infinite echo" says Musa firing a beam of crescent sonic energy at the Gargoyle

"Bio rhythmic flow" says Tecna firing a green/blue electric beam at the Gargoyle

the 5 attacks hit the gargoyle and leave a medium sized Crack in its skin

the Gargoyle opens fire on the Winx

"Red dragon orb" says Bloom

"Solar Halo" says Stella

"Magical Vine Wall" says Flora

"Soundwave ball barrier" says Musa

"Digital room" says Tecna

as the Bloomix barrierS finish forming and the Attack hits and Destroys the barriers

"Tecna look out" says Bloom

"Tecna turns and see the gargoyle's tail but it's too late

the tail hits Tecna and sends her flying and she hits a wall and falls down leaving a crack in it and lights through out Alfea switch on

"hold on Tecna now together Flora" says Stella

"Light spectrum" says Stella firing a beam of pink/yellow energy at the Gargoyle

"Chlorophyll bolt" says Flora firing a pink/green beam of energy at the Gargoyle

the 2 attacks hit and break more the creature's skin

"how are they not tired or drained" says Icy as the Trix teleport in

"not you 3 again" says an Annoyed Bloom

Icy freezes Stella and Flora in a Block of ice

"Coming soon to an arena near you Pixie losers on Ice" says Icy and the Trix laugh

"oh yeah Icy" says Bloom flying up to attack

the Trix cast a spell that restrains Bloom

"you have something we want" says Icy

"Flame Storm Vortex Burst" says Bloom who unleashes a surge of heat that makes the Gargoyle let go

Faragonda in her sleeping gown appears

"what's going on out here" says Faragonda who then frees Stella and Flora from the ice

"Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna do you still have enough magic for a Convergence?" asks Bloom

"yeah" says the 4 Winx

"okay Girls let's end this Nightmare maximum power Supervolcanic hellfire with Convergence power" says Bloom firing a 5000 degree stream of Blue/Red/Orange/Yellow fire which incinerates the Nightmare Gargoyle instantly leaving a pile of smouldering rocks as the Trix make a hasty retreat

"could somebody explain what is going on?" asks Faragonda

"well those 3 witches have been attacking Bloom and us for some reason" says Stella

"and they said that I had something they want" explains Bloom

"Ahh then I guess I'll tell you in the morning" says Faragonda

the next morning in Faragonda's office

"I'm impressed that you were able to take on and defeat a nightmare gargoyle since an entire senior class wasn't able to beat a nightmare gargoyle when I was a student at Alfea" says Faragonda

"so miss F do you know what the 3 witches are after?" asks Bloom

"have any of you heard of the Dragonflame" asks Faragonda

"no" says the 5 Winx

"the Dragonflame is the Spark of the Great dragon, the creature that created the universe and it was thought to have been lost along with Domino when it was destroyed but I went and double checked the magic records library because something was off about you Bloom" says Faragonda

"which was?" asks Bloom

you are form Earth which has no magic but you have magic" says Faragonda pulling out the domino family tree

"I had a hunch" Faragonda says

"which was what?" Tecna asked as Faragonda hands Bloom the book

"That Bloom is the only princess that survived the destruction of Domino" Faragonda says

"Girls look" Bloom said as she spotted Daphne's name

"Those must be her Parents Oritel and Marion de Spark but look there's 2 names below" Flora said

"Daphne and Bloom de spark" Tecna reads looking at Bloom who looks up from the book

"I guess this means Bloom's a princess" Stella said sounding a little jealous

"Well this is going to take some getting use to" Bloom says closing her family book

A/N

Next time on the what if Chronicles

We'll be staying in season 1 but visiting ep 6

please remember to read and review


	11. Season 1 ep 6 Au

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

as the Winx enter Cloudtower

"we're here and this was easy" says Flora.

"almost too easy" says Tecna.

"so this is the place" says Musa.

"it's not as frightening as I expected says Flora.

"I have a feeling it is scarier than it looks" says Bloom.

"the 2nd floor is where we need to go" says Tecna.

"let's go" says Bloom and she and the Winx head to the room that the Trix sleep in.

in the Trix's Room

"well the Trix aren't here but they left the place in a mess" says Bloom

the Winx cast a lost and found spell and look around and Bloom spots the ring

"those nasty witches putting " says Stella picking up her Ring

We have the ring now lets go back" Tecna said.

"yeah" says the other Winx.

the Winx return to the magical door and enter

"well that was simple and easy" says Bloom

the girls hear a roar

"what was that" says Flora

as Slime monsters approach

"Girls Run" says Bloom

the Winx run down the tunnel and Slime Monsters follow them

"go and I'll hold them off" says Bloom transforming into Ancientix

"Volcanic Attack" says Bloom incinerating the slime monster

the attack hits the slime monster split into 2 slime monsters

"Okay Winx are you at the tunnel door yet" shouts Bloom

"Yes" shouts the Winx

"Supervolcanic Eruption Blast" says Bloom firing a 5000ºC fireball which incinerates the Slime Monsters and causing the tunnel to cave in

"what was that" says Stella

"that sounded like a tunnel collapse" says Tecna

"it was says Bloom in her Bloomix form covered in dust

As the Winx walk through the magical door

Bloom Spots a light approaching

"Girls against the wall" says Bloom preparing a volcanic attack

Bloom pokes her head round and sees it passes by

"all Clear" says Bloom still preparing a volcanic attack and the light vanishes

as the Winx sneak back into their Dorm room and Bloom shuts down her Bloomix and gets ready for bed

the next Morning

as the Winx walk across the campus and towards Wizgiz's class

"well we recovered the Ring of Solaria and the witches are back to square one" says Bloom

"Seriously Alfea Security is so awful that it makes Earth security look decent" laughs Bloom

"but in the process of us retrieving the ring you caved in the tunnel when you destroyed those Slime monsters" says Tecna

"you did what" says Griselda standing nearby

"oh no we're so Busted" sighs Bloom

"Faragonda's office now" says Griselda

in Faragonda's Office

after hearing the rules they've broken and Bloom begins to explain why they did what they did when Griselda interrupts

"any reason they give is irelevent" scoffs Griselda

"shut up Griselda" says an Annoyed Bloom with a glow around her

"Griselda we should hear them out" says Faragonda

"if you give us a minute to explain ourselves" says Bloom still annoyed

"we went to Cloudtower to recover Stella's ring after the 3 witches took it and neither of you noticed Stella acting Strange or that our Dorm had been ransacked" explains Bloom calming down

"wait what" says a Confused Faragonda.

"yeah the Room was trashed and after a date that she had apparently been on Stella asked where the ring was but she had given it to me for safe keeping and when she was acted weird we went to find her and we found out that the Trix had captured her and they only way to save her was to give them the Ring which we needed to get back because Stella wasn't able to do much in terms of magic without it" says Tecna

" as head of discipline, you should still be punished" says Griselda

"so what will it be" says Tecna.

"I suggest punishment 4D" says Griselda

"what's punishment 4D" asks Bloom not knowing what punishment 4d is

"Removal of your powers and suspension of privileges" says Griselda

"I have to agree" says Faragonda

"wait those witches started this" says Bloom

"Miss Faragonda you wouldn't do what Griselda suggests" says Stella

"for what you Girls did I have to be strict" says Faragonda

Power Revokus magic suspendus" says Faragonda

Faragonda casts a spell that apparently takes the Winx's power

"Let's test to see if the Spell worked" says Tecna

"magic Winx Ancientix" says the 5 Winx

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange stripes and cyan blue tips at the end

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in a pink/blue/light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into a Pink/Blue/Light Blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Ancientix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball and Bloom sticks her hand in and pulls a light blue/orange Blaster and light blue/orange Sword out form each and wields them in a combat pose

Tecna rises in front of a Digital space background

a crown with a light blue gem forms on Tecna's forehead as Tecna runs 2 fingers through her hair as it extends down to her shoulders with a Light Green/Turquoise/Light Purple stripe going down it

her outfit starts to glow in a light green/turquoise light and a data stream appears below her and Tecna jumps backwards and dives into the data stream and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened Light Green/Turquoise/Light Purple Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appear in the colours of her Ancientix and a stream of Data Bytes appear on her Back and burst out and the Ancientix wings appear on Tecna's Back

and a Data stream wraps around her arms and Light Green/Turquoise powdered sleeves appear up to her hands

another data stream appears and Tecna puts her hand in and pulls out the Tecno hammer and lifts it over her shoulders

Flora rises in front of a flowery space background

a crown with a green gem forms on Flora's forehead and her hair lengthens with green/fuchsia/light pink stripes appear going down the end of her hair and green/fuchsia/light pink flowers appear in her hair

her outfit starts to glow in a green/fuchsia/light pink light

rings of petals appear below and Flora jumps down into the rings and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened green/fuchsia/light pink Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and the leaves wrap around Flora's Back and the Ancientix wings appear on her back and the leaves wrap around her hands and disappear and reveal green/fuchsia/light pink Gloves Appear on her hands

the Petals then form into a small vortex and Flora puts her hand in and pulls out a crossbow and holds it a firing pose

Musa rises in front of a music space background

a crown with a purple/magenta gem forms on Musa's forehead as her hair lengthens and the end and turns into a mermaid tail with dark red/purple/indigo stripes on it

her outfit starts to glow in a dark red/purple light and a stream of musical notes appear above her and descend and pass through her and her outfit transforms into a dark red/purple/indigo shortened Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and Music notes wrap around her back and form her Ancientix wings and music wraps around her hands and dark red/purple Gloves Appear on her hands

Another Musical Note appears and Musa sticks her hand inside and pulls out the Sonic blaster and holds in a James bond style pose

Stella rises in front of a solar light space background

a crown with a yellow gem forms on Stella's forehead as part of her hair turns into a long 2 long ponytails with an Orange/Pink stripe that goes down to the tips of her hair

her outfit starts to glow in an orange/yellow light and a catwalk and mirrors appear with a mirror of light and the end of it

Stella zips through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened orange/yellow Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appearing in the Colours of her Ancientix

the light wraps around her back and form her Ancientix wings and the light forms on her hands and disappears revealing orange/yellow Gloves Appear on her hands

A ring appears in front of her and she grabs it and it transforms into the staff with 3 stars interlocked with each other which she twirls around before holding it with one hand

"that's impossible" says Griselda who is surprised that the Winx could transform.

"Bloom" says a voice that only Bloom hears

"your power can never be taken from you" says the voice

"Who are you?" thinks Bloom

"my name is Daphne and I am your sister Bloom and I can not allow the Dragonflame to be taken form it's keeper" says Daphne

"Dragonflame keeper" thinks a Confused Bloom

"Bloom you are the sole survivor of the royal family of Domino and keeper of the Dragonflame" explains Daphne

"well I guess my mom was right to call me a Princess then" thinks Bloom

"right well Faragonda's spell failed" says Tecna

"so Punishment 4d is a bust then" says Flora

"well you..." says Griselda but Bloom spots a creature outside in the courtyard.

outside in the courtyard

As the Winx get outside into the courtyard when 100 robots burst into the courtyard.

"Volcanic Attack" says Bloom firing a beam of pink/orange/yellow/blue energy at the robots.

"Light spectrum" says Stella firing a beam of pink/yellow energy at the robots.

"Chlorophyll bolt" says Flora firing a pink/green beam of energy at the robots.

"Infinite echo" says Musa firing a beam of crescent sonic energy at the robots.

"Bio rhythmic flow" says Tecna firing a green/blue electric beam at the robots.

The 6 Bloomix attacks hit the first wave of robots and destroy them

"Volcanic Magma Furnace" yells Bloom launching a really Hot Red Fire Beam at a group of Robots which incinerates the robots instantly.

"Okay convergance time" Bloom said as the Winx form up.

"Ancientix convergence blast" The Winx said as each of their Ancientix crown gems glow and they each put one arm out and fire multicoloured beams of energy that tear through the remaining robots.

As the robots lay in pieces with smoke coming off the destroyed remains.

"So what shall we do now?" Flora asked her friends.

"I suggest an evening out" Bloom said as she and the winx headed towards their dorm as the 5 fairies de-transform back into their civilian clothes.

A/N

next Time on Ancientix Side stories

we'll be revisiting season 4 again but this time we'll be visiting episode 13 for the battle at the Gardenia train station

please Read and Review


	12. season 4 ep 13 Au

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

on the Inbound Gardenia Train

Sky is trying to back on the roof as Ogron walks by Aisha as Nabu tries to get behind him but Ogron uses his magic to force Nabu's staff from his hand and Ogron throws it off the train.

Sky runs towards Orgon who using his magic knocks but he hangs on

"Now where was I" says Ogron

"Tide of Andros" says Aisha shooting a beam of water at Ogron who jumps and the Tynix spell hits Nabu, "buon viaggio" says Ogron and Aisha saves him from falling off the train but Sky grabs Ogron's leg and tries to pull him off the Train but hears the horn of the outbound train and using Ogron manages to get back onto the roof of the train as it passes by, "As a royal, I like to travel in luxury" Sky said but Ogron just scoffs before he sees the tunnel approaching before saying "End of the line".

The train exits the tunnel and the Train that Sky and Ogron are on the top of enters the station and Sky falls off and Bloom rushes over to him.

"Leaving without a goodbye" says Orgon who sits on top of the train that just entered the Station

"Fire Arrow" says Bloom but the arrow goes past Ogron

"Someone's aim is rusty" says Ogron

"Actually no a fire arrow never misses" scoffs Bloom

Ogron grabs the fire arrow turns against Bloom and fires

"Now you're the bullseye" scoffs Ogron

Ogron fires another one but Bloom manages to make the 2 collide and destroy each other

Bloom shifts to Sirenix form and unleashes a barrage of Dragon punches but Ogron Blocks each one and throws Bloom back

"I have a new trick up my sleeve Ogron" says Bloom with a smirk

"Magic Winx Ancientix and Ancientix Boxing Gloves" says Bloom

as Bloom rushes towards Ogron, Bloom runs a hand through her hair

dark Red with orange stripes and cyan blue tips at the end

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in a pink/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into a Pink/Blue/Light Blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Ancientix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Pink Gloves Appear on her hands as the 2 dragons shoot a fireball and they attach to her hands and disappear revealing a Cyan Blue/orange Boxing Gloves and she assumes a boxer stance

"Dragon Punch" says Bloom unleashing rapid fire punches which Ogron just stands there and takes it and she steps back from him

"Roxy now" shouts Bloom as Ogron turns around and before he can react, Roxy chucks some kitty litter in Ogron's eyes.

"Ahh My Eyes" says Ogron trying to get the stuff out and he clears it.

"Oh Ogron" says a voice behind him and he turns around and Bloom punches him so hard that his nose starts bleeding as Bloom puts away her Boxing gloves into her magic as the gem in her crown glows brightly.

"Supervolcanic attack" says Bloom launching a stream of orange/blue fire at Ogron who absorbs it, "You idiot Bloom you don't remember my power, now have a taste of your own medicine" says Ogron launching a stream of Dark orange/blue fire at Bloom which hits and knocks her to the floor

"Bloom" says Roxy who rushes over to Bloom who holds up the white circle.

"No I don't want the white circle's energy to do what it did before" says Roxy stepping back

"If it ends up in the hands of him, it will be disastrous" says Bloom who passes out and the White Circle falls out of her hand

"Bloom" says Roxy in a concerned tone as Ogron lands in front of the unconscious Bloom

"I guess I still got the touch" Ogron said smugly.

"Why don't you pick on someone you're own size" says Klaus standing in front of Ogron but Ogron shoves Klaus to the floor.

"Dad" says Roxy as she sees her father on the ground.

"Give me the white circle and I'll spare your father and this city but if you refuse then say goodbye to this City and everyone in it" Ogron spoke with vemon

Roxy picks up the White Circle

"Roxy don't give it to him" says Klaus

"the choice is easy Roxy" says Ogron who glows and turns around and the sky turns dark

as the Civilians begin to panic and run in any Direction as Tecna watches from the rooftop opposite the station

back with Musa and Riven

"Musa come on we need to get back to the others" Riven said

"Alright but just one problem you're not in the right group Harmonic attack" says Musa blasting Riven who hits a wall and turns back into Duman

"Are you quite finished since Ogron's Magic tells me that the last fairy of Earth with him so come on" Gantlos said as

"Musa how did you know that Riven wasn't the real me?" Riven said sounding very confused

"I know well enough to know that you despise teamwork" Musa said as she heard the commotion from the train station.

Back at the Train Station

As Roxy helps her father up.

"Roxy being a fairy is never going to be easy but what's right now is stopping those wizards and saving people" Morgana said inside Roxy's mind.

"No" Ogron said in surprise as Roxy slips on the White circle on her finger, Roxy feels the energy of the White Circle flow through her and she blasts Ogron who takes it and Blasts her back.

"You just condemned Gardenia to Destruction" says Ogron charging his magic

"Now time to up my Game" says Roxy with a smirk

"Magic Winx Heavenlix" Roxy said as Bloom gets up.

Roxy walks through a savannah filled with animals as her outfit starts to glow in a savannah light and a crown of interlocking Lizards with purple/green/light pink gem forms on Roxy's forehead as Roxy's hair lengthens and a yellow/light pink stripe appears

a group of animals turn into a column of energy

Roxy then jumps into it and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a green/light pink shortened Toga as a strip of pink energy wraps around the lower part of her legs and feet which vanish forming pink/green roman legging and sandals

and purple/green energy radiates off her back which transform into gryphon wings

"I've never seen a form like this before" says Ogron

"White fire blast" says Roxy who lights up and fires a beam of white energy on Ogron and sends Ogron flying onto the train tracks and he gets up but a train hits him and sends him crashing into a wall

"Ow that hurt" groans Ogron who gets up as Duman opens fire on the station and the Civilians start Panicking as

Duman, Gantlos and Anagan to surround Roxy who promptly knocks them away by firing multiple white fire blasts as Bloom walks through the Building

"Strength of Life, may the infinite energy of the dragonflame keep you safe" says Bloom which calms the panicking Civilians as Ogron turns his back on Roxy.

"Orgon behind you" says Duman

Ogron turns around as Roxy prepares to fire when 2 Green Serpents wrap around Orgon who breaks free.

"Bloom is that you" says a female voice that Bloom recognises.

"Selina is that you" says Bloom as she sees Selina in Ultra Serpentix form

Yes it is now how are you doing?" asks Selina as the other Specialists arrive

"Questions later Survive now" says Bloom dodging a blast from Ogron

"Time to put you down" says Roxy smirking at Ogron

"Heavenlix Final attack with White Circle power" Roxy shouts

the Spirits of a Phoenix, Werewolf, Fox, Panther, Polar bear, Stegosaurs and Shark appear around Roxy and the white circle glows

Roxy raises her Hands and the Phoenix, Werewolf, Fox, Panther, Polar bear, Stegosaurus and Shark become Energy and cover Roxy in a multi coloured/white light.

"Animal Rampage Blast" says Roxy

Roxy fires and a beam of multicoloured light and a Phoenix, Werewolf, Fox, Panther, Polar bear, Stegosaurs and Shark each head towards Ogron and hits him and sends hit crashing into a disued train which breaks apart from the impact of Ogron.

"I don't know why I feel so weak this doesn't add up" Ogron said as Gantlos pulled him out of the wreck.

"I can't transform" says Duman sounding confused.

"I feel weakened" says Anagan who just like Duman is confused.

"That's the power of Believing, the people of Gardenia believe in the fairies's magic and that is our Strength and they trust us to take you down" says Bloom as the other Winx, Selina and Bloom each put their hand on Roxy's Shoulder

"Solar Phoenix feather blast with white circle Full power" says Roxy As she fires a stream of milti-colour light which impacts all 4 Wizards and sends them flying out of the station and into a disused part of the city and the crowd cheers

later at the Frutti music bar

the Specialists are serving Drinks and the Winx and Roxy and Selina are sitting at an outdoor table in their beachwear

"so Spill the details Bloom" says Stella

"yeah when did you two meet?" asks Flora

"Selina has been my best friend since we were both little" says Bloom

"I don't understand what you see in Sky" says Selina

"Considering that Sky deceived you by switching identities and not telling you" Aisha said as she drinks her smoothie.

"Did he?" asks Roxy and Selina

"Yeah" says Bloom

as the Winx drink their Smoothies

"I mean who would be such a massive tool to do that" jokes Roxy

"Yeah" says the other Winx laughing as Sky watches, "Let it go man it's not worth it" Brandon said as Bloom said in a raised voice "Guys come over here".

"Selina meet the specialists" Bloom said and the specialists introduce themselves as the Winx, Selina and Roxy sit and watch the sunset.

A/N

Next Time on Ancientix what if chronicles

We'll be visiting Season 1 again for the Fight between Bloom and Diaspro

please Read and Review


	13. season 1 ep 17 Au

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

"Oh come on Icy I'm so onto you" says Bloom

"Oh great another Nutjob" Diaspro said as she couldn't believe that this redhead thought she was a witch

"I don't know if you want to hurt Brandon or Ruin the day of the royals but I won't allow that to happen" Bloom said as she transforms into her Winx form and launches a fireball which blasts Diaspro through a door

"I'm going to teach you a lesson in manners Quartz power" shouts Diaspro who transforms into her Winx form.

"that's a good copy of a fairy Icy" Bloom said as she fires fireball after Fireball at Diaspro, the pair trade blows and Diaspro puts a pink ring around Bloom who breaks free of the pink ring

"Crown Jewel attack" says Diaspro and 6 gems appear around her and open fire but Bloom avoids all of them

Bloom leaps off a wall and Blasts Diaspro with a fireball

as Diaspro gets out of the wall and fires back at Bloom but Bloom dodges

"Okay Icy time to up my game" says Bloom

"Magic Winx Ancientix" says Bloom

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns into a dark red/orange colour

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in an orange/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into a shortened kimono with orange/blue/light blue and the bloomix leggings and footwear appear on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Bloomix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

"Volcanic attack" says Bloom launches a stream of energy that blasts Diaspro through another wall and she hits the floor, "Okay that hurt" says Diaspro getting up off the floor.

"Gem lancer" says Diaspro firing back at Bloom who uses a red dragon orb to protect herself, "Time unleash my most dangerous Spell" says Bloom as the gem in her crown glows brightly.

"Supervolcanic erupt…" Bloom said before pausing for a moment.

"I'm not Icy who I assume has ice powers" Disapro said as Bloom

"Wait Icy has Ice powers not gem powers then who are you and what do you want with Brandon?" Bloom said as she stopped her attack.

"First my name is Diaspro Fairy of Gems and second Brandon is the name of Prince Sky's squire" Diaspro said to the fairy in front of her

"Wait does prince have blond hair since Brandon has Blond hair" Bloom said as Diaspro brings up the photo of Sky again.

"Hold on did you say that Brandon has Blond hair" Diaspro said as she looks at the photo closely.

"Yeah he has Blond hair" Bloom said as she dusted herself off.

"Wait that's my Fiancee prince Sky" Disapro says as she sees

"If Brandon is actually Sky then that mean he cheated on you with me and deceived both of us" thinks Bloom

Bloom shuts down her attack and offers her hand to Diaspro

"Diaspro I'm so Sorry for attacking you and saying you were Icy, I have this habit of rushing in without thinking things through" Bloom said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"That's okay you didn't know you were being two timed" says Diaspro

Diaspro takes Bloom's hand and getting up

"I trained to be Sky's Wife, I spent my whole life studying posture, Etiquette, Court Protocol, Everything" says Diaspro

"Hold on how well do you know Prince Sky in person?" asks Bloom

"To be honest not so well" Diaspro said as she looked at Bloom

"So you're arranged to marry a man that you don't know well enough to know that you like him, also don't you just hate royal protocol sometimes" Bloom said as Diaspro caught her breath.

"Yeah sometimes I feel trapped in my role and wanna upstage Sky and ruin his day?" Diaspro asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Supervolcanic hellfire full power" Bloom says firing a stream of Orange/blue/red stream of volcanic energy at the ceiling where at the same time, Diaspro says "Gem lancer" where she fires a stream of red shards at the ceiling.

Above the ground

the ground shakes and explodes as Diaspro and Bloom burst up through the field and Sky and Brandon rush over

Bloom notices the Winx and teleports them back to Alfea

"Miss Faragonda I know your there and I know I'm going to get in a lot of trouble but right now I don't care because Brandon or should I say Prince Sky you have some explaining to do" says Bloom

"Busted" says Brandon

"So why did you switch identities?" asks Diaspro

"The reason for me and Brandon switching identities was because Yoshinoya has been after me since I was a kid" Sky explained as the 2 angry fairies landed in front of him

"But that is no excuse to deceive your Fiancée and miss Bloom" says Diaspro angrily

"Wait who set up this arranged marriage?" asks Bloom

"That would be my parents Erendor and Samara" says Sky as Bloom flies up to his parents.

"Erendor what the hell were you thinking

"Did you even think to at least let Sky and Diaspro get to know each other first by oh I don't know have them go a date or two" says Bloom getting angry.

"How..." Erendor began to say before Bloom interupts..I can now see why Earth made Arranged marriages illegal because...

"how dare you..." says Erendor before Bloom interupts him again, "parents shouldn't choose who someone falls in love with, Erendor don't test me since I'm close to a having a breakdown after being attacked by 3 psycho Witches for the umpteenth time recently who says I have something they want but I don't know what it is" says Bloom in an annoyed tone

Bloom lands and walks over to Sky and Diaspro

"Okay Sky, Diaspro wanna get out of here and get something to eat and so that you and Sky can get to know each other" says Bloom calming down

"definitely" says Sky

"I could go for something to eat" says Diaspro

as Diaspro, Sky and Bloom head out of the arena leaving a stunned Erendor speechless

later at a Magix Diner

"So Bloom you and Diaspro fought each other and I must admit Diaspro was able to hold her own against me" says Bloom taking a bite out of her burger

"Yeah you probably would have beaten me" says Diaspro

"So we're good" says Bloom

"Yeah we're good" says Diaspro passing Bloom the ketchup

"and you Prince Sky we're so done" says Bloom

"Right well I hope you'll find someone that will love you" says Diaspro

"Maybe there is someone out there for me" says Bloom

"That would be me" says a voice entering the Restaurant

"Selina" says Bloom

"What are you doing here?" asks Sky

"Well Bloom called and asked she'd like to hang out and go out for a meal" says Selina

the group have their meal and depart and go their separate ways

A/N

Next time on What if chronicles

We're visiting the most hated season of the show for a fight against the garbage monster


	14. season 5 ep 17 Au

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

as the Winx walk through Alfea

"Now lets get back to bed" says Stella, but Tecna's phone goes off.

"Tritannus is attacking Gardenia" says Bloom

"we're on our way" Tecna said ending the call.

"That is a big error for him" says Aisha

"and major sleep deprivation for us" complains Stella

"Winx Transform" Aisha said.

"Magic Winx Sirenix" says the Winx

the Winx transform into their Sirenix form and go to Lake Rocoluche

the Winx enter the Magix's Ocean gate into the infinite ocean and go through the Earth Ocean gate and Surface

"Magic Winx Ancientix" says the Winx

Tecna rises in front of a Digital space background

a crown with a light blue gem forms on Tecna's forehead as Tecna runs 2 fingers through her hair as it extends down to her shoulders with a light green/turquoise/light purple stripe going down it

her outfit starts to glow in a light green/turquoise light and a data stream appears below her and Tecna jumps backwards and dives into the data stream and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened light green/turquoise/light purple Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appear in the colours of her Ancientix and a stream of Data Bytes appear on her Back and burst out and the Ancientix wings appear on Tecna's Back

and a Data stream wraps around her arms and light green/turquoise powdered sleeves appear up to her hands

Flora rises in front of a flowery space background

a crown with a green gem forms on Flora's forehead and her hair lengthens with green/fuchsia/light pink stripes appear going down the end of her hair and green/fuchsia/light pink fowers appear in her hair

her outfit starts to glow in a green/fuchsia/light pink light

rings of petals appear below and Flora jumps down into the rings and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened green/fuchsia/light pink Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and the leaves wrap around Flora's Back and the Ancientix wings appear on her back and the leaves wrap around her hands and disappear and reveal green/fuchsia/light pink Gloves Appear on her hands

Musa rises in front of a music space background

a crown with a purple/magenta gem forms on Musa's forehead as her hair lengthens and the end and turns into a mermaid tail with dark red/purple/indigo stripes on it

her outfit starts to glow in a dark red/purple light and a stream of musical notes appear above her and descend and pass through her and her outfit transforms into a dark red/purple shortened Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and Music notes wrap around her back and form her Ancientix wings and music wraps around her hands and dark red/purple Gloves Appear on her hands

Stella rises in front of a solar light space background

a crown with a yellow gem forms on Stella's forehead as part of her hair turns into a long 2 long orange/pink ponytails

her outfit starts to glow in an orange/yellow light and a catwalk and mirrors appear with a mirror of light and the end of it

Stella zips through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened orange/yellow Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appearing in the Colours of her Ancientix

the light wraps around her back and form her Ancientix wings and the light forms on her hands and disappears revealing orange/yellow Gloves Appear on her hands

Aisha rises in front of a watery space background

a Turqiouse crown with an Aquamarine/sea green gem forms as part of Aisha's hair becomes a ponytail with lime green and cerulean stripes appear on it  
her outfit starts to glow in a lime green/cerulean light and a wall of water appears and she dives through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened lime green/cerulean Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colours of her Ancientix outfit

a stream of water wraps around her back and her Ancientix wings form out of the water

the water wraps around her hands and the water evaporates revealing lime green/cerulean gloves

the other Winx spot Bloom and Selina waiting for them on a boat

"Magic Winx" says Bloom and Selina

"Ancientix" says Bloom

"Ultra Serpentix" says Selina

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange stripes and cyan blue tips at the end.

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in a Pink/Blue/Light Blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into a Pink/Blue/Light Blue shortened kimono with the Bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Two medium Light Blue/Pink Dragon Wings appear on Bloom's back as the 2 dragons shoot a fireball and they attach to her hands and disappear revealing Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

Selina walks through a desert when a large green/deserty brown serpent slithers in the background behind Selina

the green serpent then wraps itself around Selina and goes over her Shoulder and small snake appears in her hair as parts of her form in a bun and turn deserty brown while crown made of interlocking Snakes with one with its mouth open and a dark gem forms in the serpent's mouth

The Green serpent disappears revealing a Green/Deserty Brown shortened Toga with Leggings and stilettos in the colours of the toga as a strip of pink energy wraps around the lower part of her legs and feet which vanish forming Green/Deserty Brown Roman leggings and sandals and A black/green energy forms on Selina's Back and she lurches Forward, the energy disappears revealing a pair of black/green Gryphon wings on Selina's back

the Winx and Selina spot the Garbage monster and race towards it

as Mike and Vanessa help people onto the boat as the Garbage monster fires on the Boat making it rock form side to side as the Trix watch on laughing as the monster fires at Mike and Vanessa but a Volcanic attack spell intercepts it and destroys it

"Bloom" says Vanessa

"Don't worry Mom We'll deal with this" says Bloom

the people on the boat

"Oh great the Winx" says Icy

"they just had to crash our fun" says Stormy

"Let the monster take the fall" says Icy

"While we obtain the 3rd seal" says Tritannus

as Tritannus and the Trix prepare to dive into the water

"Hold on the Winx look very tired" says Darcy noticing the Winx's movements

Back with the Winx who are firing on the garbage monster but are missing their target

"Yeah they're fatigued perfect" says Tritannus

"They're getting away" says Stella

"Stella we have a toxic monstrosity to deal with" says Selina

"Flower of Sir...zzz" says Flora falling Asleep

"Flora wake up" says Musa

Flora wakes up and fires her Flower of Sirenix attack but it doesn't scratch the monster

Bloom momentarily falling asleep as the monster approaches her

"Bloom wake up" says Tecna trying to wake Bloom

"She's sleep deprived and so are we but we must keep going" says Aisha

"Volcanic Attack" says Bloom firing at the monster

"She's sleep fighting" says Selina

the monster fires on the Winx and 5 of them dodge the attack but Bloom is hit and falls onto the garbage island when she hears a voice

"Bloom wake up" say 2 voices

"Bloom WAKE UP" shouts the 2 voices that Bloom recognises

"Daphne, Selina" says Bloom waking up and flying

"Bloom we need your help" says Selina as Flora and Tecna momentarily falls asleep but Aisha wakes them both up with water

Bloom rejoins the Winx and they form up

"our Attack aren't scratching this ugly thing" says Stella

Bloom remembers what Wizgiz said the day before

"Girls let's fight Garbage with Garbage" says Bloom

"Winx Ancientix convergence" says Bloom

the Winx create a barrier and the monster fires on it but the garbage is stopped before the Winx form a circle around the monster which vanishes

Tritannus and the Trix dive underwater and the Winx transform into Sirenix and give chase

as the Trix and Tritannus approach the earth ocean gate and find the Selkies and the Ocean gate guardian waiting for them

"Well I totally saw this coming" says Darcy

The selkies attack but Tritannus traps them and the Winx arrive and free them and Bloom grabs Tritannus before he is able to enter the ocean gate by the tail and drags him up to the surface lobs him onto the beach

"Now Monster tell me where Daphne is?" Bloom spoke as she puts a fireball at his heart

"She's at the Emperor's throne in the infinite ocean" Tritannus spoke and Bloom hands Aisha the trident that Tritannus uses and after Bloom has freed Daphne and returns to the beach and says "Aisha if you want to destroy the trident go ahead"

"I think I will" scoffs Aisha transforming into Bloomix

"Water Bolt" Aisha shouts as she fires a stream of Blue/Purple energy at Tritannus's trident and destroys it which makes Tritannus turn back into his merman form and Aisha punches him in the face which knocks him out

later that morning at the beach

the Winx, Mike, Vanessa and Selina stand on the beach as the garbage boats take the last of the garbage and Aisha's cousins take Tritannus away

"The Waters off Gardenia are clean thank you for your help Bloom" says Vanessa hugging Bloom

"Wait where did the garbage monster go?" Mike asked to which Bloom just said "We teleport the creature into the sun where it will burn up".

"No problem Mom and Daphne is free from Tritannus and stopped him" Bloom spoke when her Sirenix box appears "Well done Bloom you were willing to let your friend defeat the bad guy and saved your sister which has pleased Destiny so what is your wish" Bloom's Sirenix guardian spoke to which Bloom responded "I wish to end the Sirenix curse and remove it from anyone who has been infected by it forever"

Bloom's Sirenix guardian grants the wish

as Daphne emerges from the water in her Sirenix clothing and she walks out of the water when Bloom yawns as Daphne gives her a hug

"Sis how much Sleep did you get last night?" asks Daphne

"To be honest a few hours before you woke me up" says Bloom

"no wonder you feel asleep during the battle" says Vanessa

"I fell asleep during the Fight" says Bloom

"Yes you did as did Flora and myself" says Tecna

"Well You guys head back to Alfea and get some Sleep" says Bloom

at Bloom and Selina's home in their bedroom

Bloom enters the Room and undresses until she is naked and slips into bed and under the covers next to her girlfriend who is also wearing nothing

Bloom looking at the sleeping Selina before also falling asleep

A/N

Next Time on Ancientix Side Stories

we're visiting Season 2 ep 12

please read and review


	15. season 2 ep 12

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

as the Winx stand in the Magical Reality Chamber

"Aisha once the chamber…." Palladium began to say before Aisha said

"Bloom told me about this place".

"oh Bloom try not to trash the chamber again please" says Palladium over

"I'll try not to" Bloom said sheepishly.

over the chamber intercom

"In a moment you'll arrive in an environment so extreme and uninhabitable so you'll have to use convergence to escape and you can't use any other spells" says Faragonda

"Are you all set?" says Faragonda

"Ready" replies the 6 Winx

The magical Reality chamber powers up and the walkway is engulfed in a light and a forest appears

"Uh is this the right place guys" says Musa

"It sure doesn't look like an extreme and uninhabitable enviroment" says Stella as the fog clears revealing the trees are facing upside down.

"Look" says Aisha pointing at the trees

"Okay we're not where we should be" says Tecna

"Miss F where are we?" asks Aisha

"Something is wrong with the chamber and to answer your question you're in the realm of Grimm" says Palladium as they relize that once again someone has tampered with the chamber.

meanwhile back in the forest

as Palladium explains how he'll get them out of there when a wolf like creature attacks but Flora and Stella quickly dodge out of the way as the exit code appears and the Winx surround it.

Back in the chamber control room

"the built in Dark magic detector is going crazy" says Palladium as Faragonda notices Jared leaving while sensing the dark magic coming from him

back in the Magical Reality Chamber

a creature shallows the Exit code and transforms in a four armed clawed monster

"Professor turn off the program" says Tecna

"I can't since if i did that everything that is in the chamber will be destroyed and take you along with it" says Palladium over the intercom as the Winx fly around some ruins

"Bloom if you have a plan to get yourselves out of this now's the time to use it" says Faragonda

"Ancientix time" says Bloom

"Magic Winx" Ancientix" says the 6 Winx

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background

a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange and cyan blue stripes

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in an orange/blue/a light blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into an orange/blue/light blue shortened kimono with the bloomix leggings and footwear appearing on Bloom's legs in the same colours as the kimono

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Ancientix wings appear on Bloom's back and Light Blue/Orange Gloves Appear on her hands

Tecna rises in front of a Digital space background

a crown with a light blue gem forms on Tecna's forehead as Tecna runs 2 fingers through her hair as it extends down to her shoulders with a light green/turquoise/light purple stripe going down it

her outfit starts to glow in a light green/turquoise light and a data stream appears below her and Tecna jumps backwards and dives into the data stream and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened light green/turquoise/light purple Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appear in the colours of her Ancientix and a stream of Data Bytes appear on her Back and burst out and the Ancientix wings appear on Tecna's Back

and a Data stream wraps around her arms and light green/turquoise powdered sleeves appear up to her hands

Flora rises in front of a flowery space background

a crown with a green gem forms on Flora's forehead and her hair lengthens with green/fuchsia/light pink stripes appear going down the end of her hair and green/fuchsia/light pink fowers appear in her hair

her outfit starts to glow in a green/fuchsia/light pink light

rings of petals appear below and Flora jumps down into the rings and upon reaching the bottom

her outfit transforms into a shortened green/fuchsia/light pink Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and the leaves wrap around Flora's Back and the Ancientix wings appear on her back and the leaves wrap around her hands and disappear and reveal green/fuchsia/light pink Gloves Appear on her hands

Musa rises in front of a music space background

a crown with a purple/magenta gem forms on Musa's forehead as her hair lengthens and the end and turns into a mermaid tail with dark red/purple/indigo stripes on it

her outfit starts to glow in a dark red/purple light and a stream of musical notes appear above her and descend and pass through her and her outfit transforms into a dark red/purple shortened Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colour of her Ancientix outfit and Music notes wrap around her back and form her Ancientix wings and music wraps around her hands and dark red/purple Gloves Appear on her hands

Stella rises in front of a solar light space background

a crown with a yellow gem forms on Stella's forehead as part of her hair turns into a long 2 long orange/pink ponytails

her outfit starts to glow in an orange/yellow light and a catwalk and mirrors appear with a mirror of light and the end of it

Stella zips through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened orange/yellow Kimono with her Bloomix leggings and footwear appearing in the Colours of her Ancientix

the light wraps around her back and form her Ancientix wings and the light forms on her hands and disappears revealing orange/yellow Gloves Appear on her hands

Aisha rises in front of a watery space background

a Turqiouse crown with an Aquamarine/sea green gem forms as part of Aisha's hair becomes a ponytail with lime green and cerulean stripes appear on it  
her outfit starts to glow in a lime green/cerulean light and a wall of water appears and she dives through it and her outfit transforms into a shortened lime green/cerulean Kimono with Bloomix Leggings and footwear appearing in the colours of her Ancientix outfit

a stream of water wraps around her back and her Ancientix wings form out of the water

the water wraps around her hands and the water evaporates revealing lime green/cerulean gloves

the Winx create a convergence creature

"Ancientix Convergence" says the 6 Winx

as their convergence powers up the convergence creation giving it 4 extra arms and 2 swords appear in the top 2 hands

a staff appears in the middle right hand and a trident appears in the middle left hand and a hammer appears in the lower right hand and a Blaster appears in the lower left hand

as the Grimm monster gets in close and Tecna glows and swings her Arm

"Tecno Slammer" says Tecna as the Convergence Creature swings the Hammer and hits the Grimm creature sending it flying but it comes back and cuts the hammer in half with a claw and Stella swings her staff and the Staff in the convergence creature swings and unleashes a blast of light that hits the creature knocking it to the floor but the creature gets up and destroys the Staff but the claw creature destroys the trident before Aisha can use it

"Bloom I know I said don't trash the chamber again but right now I need you to trash the chamber" says Palladium

as Flora and Musa aim their finger guns at the creature as the Convergence Creature aims the crossbow and blaster and fires

"Supersonic nature blast" says Flora and Musa

the blast hits the creature and knocks it to the floor but it gets up and destroys the blasters but the Convergence creature uppercuts the claw creature causing it to spit out the exit code which Tecna grabs the code and but finds that the last attack has rendered it useless.

the Convergence Creature ran towards the creature with Swords raised, Bloom Swings her arms and says "Fire blade strike".

The Claw Creature strikes the Convergence creature and the 2 fire blade slash hit the claw creature causing both to start sparking and the Convergence creature and Grimm creature fall over and explode but a swarm of cockroaches and spiders emerge from the destroyed monster which Bloom tapping into her power destroys when Tecna picks up the destroyed exit code

"There's always a way out, so anyone got a plan B?" Bloom asked as Tecna tried to think of something "Wait I have an idea we could create a condensed explosion" to which Stella just asked "What's condensed explosion?" and Tecna just said "A condensed explosion is an explosion that implodes on itself".

"Professor where is the main panel for the simulator" Tecna spoke and Palladium said over the intercom "the panel is above you"

"Fire arrow" Bloom said as she fired a stream of flame up towards the ceiling which Tecna enhanced with a digital spell then the ceiling starts sparking then the panel explodes and small piece of debris rain down around them as the simulation shuts down around but they can't see the walkway or the control room anywhere.

"So where are we Bloom?" Stella asked"

"The one place we all want to be" Bloom spoke as Gardenia beach came into view.

Back at Alfea in Faragonda's Office

"There is no sign of the Winx at Alfea, so just where are they" Griselda said but Faragonda spoke "If I where the Winx there is one place that they all go to" but Palladium asked "Where?"

"The city of Gardenia" Faragonda said.

On Gardenia beach

As the Winx relax on their sunchairs

"So we wrecked the chamber well lets enjoy the sun" Bloom said and the group resume their relaxation afternoon.

A/N

Next time on Ancientix what if chronicles

It's the 2nd of the scrapped content of the main Ancientix story

remember to read and review


	16. Ancientix scrapped content 2

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

the Serpentix and Bloomix lyrics belong to me

Mike and Vanessa are walking along the Gardenia beach when a bright flash of light occurs and then fades

they rush to help and find the Winx unconscious and de-transformed except for Bloom who's hold the Dark Dragonfire sabre blaster in 1 hand and next to her is the Dragonfire sabre sticking out the sand

"Bloom wake up" says Vanessa

"mum where are we" says Bloom

"honey you're on gardenia beach" says Vanessa

as Bloom gets up and transforms her sabre into a blaster and secures them both and expects her Ancientix to shut down but nothing happens

"okay that's weird when a surge of pain hits her and she drops the dark dragonfire sabre blaster

"Bloom you alright" asks Mike

"yeah Dad I'm fine" says Bloom

"Winx let's get back to Alfea and Stella teleports them to Alfea

* * *

back at Alfea

in Faragonda's office

"so the cause of Blizzarius's Nightmares was the abuse he suffered thanks to his dad" says Faragonda

"although we were unable to stop a creature form attacking Blizzarius" says Musa

"however Stella managed to destroy it with a final strike attack" says Tecna

Bloom starts to feel light headed and the same surge of pain form when they were on Gardenia beach

"Bloom are you okay" asks Faragonda

"yeah i'm fi… says Bloom who then suddenly collapses and her Ancientix form shuts down

"Infirmary now" says Faragonda

at the Alfea infirmary

"what's wrong with her?" asks Stella

"it's her Winx" says the Ofelia  
"what's wrong with her Winx" asks Chilion  
her Winx is failing and both her Winx and Charmix forms are no longer functioning says Ofelia  
bloom suddenly has an another attack  
oh no another form has quit says Ofelia  
which one asks Musa  
oh dear the form that just failed was her Enchantix says Ofelia  
"what's going on" asks Bloom waking up  
"Bloom I'm not going to lie to you but within the last hour 3 of your previous fairy forms have failed" says Faragonda  
"what happens if all my fairy forms fail asks Bloom  
you'll more than likely die form Dragonfire depletion but it gets worse because if your power gives out it will take the magic dimension along with it" says Faragonda  
"so if we don't find a way to stop the Dragonfire from depleting or a way to stabilize it then we're toast" says Stella  
"what is causing the forms to quit anyway?" asks Selina  
"the problem is that Bloom's Dragonfire cannot sustain the 22 fairy forms" says Ofelia  
"what do we need to stop this?" asks Chillion worryingly  
"the ice flame which is the only power that can handle this" says a voice entering the room

"Midnaruan" says Selina

meanwhile on Glacieno

"Bloomia, your first power, the Ice Flame can make sure that Bloom survives, remember, you are the Fairy of the Ice Flame and you are just as fierce as Bloom" says Tundralia  
"Mother, why do I have to give the Ice Flame to that Fire Girl?" asks Bloomia  
"my Daughter, the Ice Flame was never meant to be yours, the Ice Flame is one of the 2 missing parts of the Dragonfire so You have to surrender it to Bloom" says Tundralia

"okay I'll do it" says Bloomia

back at Alfea

"so what is the Ice flame anyway" asks Tecna

"according to legend the Ice Flame is a Hybrid Power, while it is weaker than both the Chilliard Freeze and Dragon Fire in Power, the Ice that is summoned from the Ice Flame is almost indestructible and the Fire that is Summoned from the Ice Flame never stops the attack plus is overwhelmingly hot in a Degree that can melt Titanium..." explains Midnaruan

"but how can that save Bloom" says Roxy

"well the Ice flame is also is designed to regulate the power that each fairy form has and it maintains the energy flow of the Dragonfire running in all Fairy Forms by spreading it equally" explains Midnaruan

meanwhile in

as the crack in time opens and the Trix step out

"it's so good to be out" scoffs Stormy

"yeah sisters now let's go and get revenge on the Winx and Bloom especially for trapping us in that prison" says Icy

Back at the Alfea infirmary

Savagian arrives and finds Midnaruan waiting for him

"What do you want dad" asks Savagian

"you need to bond with Bloom" says Midnaruan

"no I will not obey a weak girl" shouts Savagian

" Savagian if I die so do you and every single living creature in the magic dimension, now do you really want that?" asks Bloom

"no" says Savagian

"Savagian please tell me what's wrong" says Bloom

"I was originally the crown prince of my home but due to my rebellious nature and was

"what was the most reckless thing you've done?" asks Bloom

"well the most reckless thing I did was I dived into the mouth of a shark on domino to retrieve the gem of courage

"seriously?" says Savagian

"yeah" says Bloom chuckling

"the most reckless thing I did was that I tried to steal the draliano crown and money from the king without Midnaruan noticing but he did and my punishment was having my prince and crown king status revoked" says Savagian

the Book of fate appears in Bloom's hand and it opens to reveal that Savagian is in the new company of light

"Savagian if you want to join the group I will let you since the book of fate has shown it and it is going to happened" says Bloom

Savagian smiles and takes Bloom's hand which creates the bond and transfers the dark chaos fire to Bloom

suddenly 2 fairy forms quit and Bloom loses consciousness

"no there goes her Believix and Harmonix forms" says Ofelia

"the fairy form failure time has decreased form every hour to 45 minutes" says Ofelia

* * *

meanwhile on Glacieno

as Selina, Roxy, Chillion, Cloudiana and Bloomia leave the palace

"Another 2 of Bloom's fairy forms have failed" says Selina

"oh hello Winx" says a familiar Voice

"just Great it's the Trix" groans Selina

"give us the ice flame and we'll leave peacefully" says Icy  
"not a chance Icy" says Selina  
"Bloom needs this power" says Chillion  
"well she can't have it because I want it more than she does" says Icy

you don't understand what's at stake here shouts Selina angrily  
"what is the stakes" asks Darcy

"if Bloom doesn't get the power Bloomia has then… says Chillion  
she will die and if she does... says Roxy  
...the Entire magic dimension will be destroyed says Selina

"you lie" says Icy

"she's not lying since 5 of Bloom's fairy forms have packed up already" says Roxy

"we don't have time to fight you three" says

Chillion

"go" says Cloudiana

"what" says Selina, Chillion and Bloomia

"you guys get Bloomia to Alfea while I take care of the Trix" says Cloudiana

"do you seriously think you beat us" scoffs Icy

"yes I think I can" says Cloudiana

"Cloudiana catch" says Chillion who throws an item to her

"the fan of typhoonia I thought it was lost forever" says Cloudiana

"Butterflix transformation" says Cloudiana

one Butterflix song and transformation sequence later

"lets go" says Icy

"hmm Superstorm Blast" says Cloudiana

"dark ray" says Stormy

the attacks collide but Cloudiana's attack overpowers Stormy's attack and floors her

"remote witch slap" says Darcy

Cloudiana who smirks and says "typhoon Barricade"

the attack hits and bounced off

"oh yeah arctic blast" says Icy

"seriously Wind Barricade" says Cloudiana and a wind barrier protects her form the ice bombardment that Icy launched at her

Gale Blitzer" shouts Cloudiana which strikes Darcy who hits the ground

"ouch that hurt" says Darcy

"sisters we will use a powerful spell" says Stormy

"sisters lets use a Convergence spell" says Icy

the Trix fire a convergence spell at Cloudiana

"oh yeah Wind Ferocious" says a smug Cloudiana who unleashes 2 cyclones that destroy the Convergence attack and knock the Trix to the ground and then their powers fail and they see Darcy's powers split into 6 pieces and 1 goes to Chillion and the other 5 head to the 5 other Winx

"what happened to our powers" say Stormy

"looks your powers have left you witches" says Roxy

"no, no, no" says Icy

"guards" shouts Cloudiana

the Glacieno guards arrive

"arrest those 3 witches and Cloudiana leaves as the Trix are taken away

* * *

Back in the Alfea infirmary

Mirta is sitting by Bloom's bed when a purple magic enters the room and Icy's Ice magic enters and tries to enter Bloom but a surge of fire destroys it and then Bloom has 4 attacks in the space of a minute and Ofelia rushes over and gives Bloom some Vortex of flames fire to trying and keep Bloom alive

"oh dear her Tynix and Dreamix forms just packed up" says Ofelia

"how many forms has Bloom got left working" asks Mirta

"2" says Ofelia

then suddenly the mystery fairy form fails

"no her Bloomix power won't last much longer" says Ofelia

"Mirta go and get Stella now" shouts Ofelia

Mirta races to find Stella and Ofelia says "come on Bloom just hold a little bit longer"

Selina, Roxy, Chillion and Bloomia arrive at Alfea and enter the courtyard and see Stella and Mirta rushing to meet them

"you must hurry, Bloom's down to her Bloomix which could go anytime" says Mirta in worried tone

as Selina, Roxy, Chillion and Bloomia enter the infirmary and then Blizzarius, Faragonda and the other Winx enter moments later and Nurse Ofelia rushes to Bloomia

"Bloomia give Bloom your power before it's too late" says Ofelia in very Worried tone

Bloomia takes Bloom hand and the ice flame transfers over to Bloom but it's too late

"no her Bloomix power has quit" says Ofelia

then they hear the dreaded sound

Bloom's heart rate monitor flatlines

"she gone" says Ofelia

the Winx look sad that Bloom has perished and that shortly they will too and start to cry over their deceased leader until

"Selina Bloom is not dead yet" says Serpentina

"wait a minute you're right I can still sense her presence" says Selina

"Bloom's not dead" says Selina walking over to Bloom's bed

"what" says everyone in the room

"of course Bloom's too stubborn to die this easily" says Selina

then Flora notices something

"look says" Flora  
a bright light and dark mist appear next to Bloom's bed and transform into all the fairy forms that Bloom has  
"what are they?" asks Chillion  
"we are all of the fairy forms Bloom has both light and dark"  
"what are you doing here" asks Tecna  
"we are here to help save Bloom's life" says the light Bloomix form

"how" asks Stella

"simple watch" says the dark Bloomix form

each of the light and dark fairy forms link hands and combine until there is 11 fairy forms standing around Bloom and they place their hands over her and "flamus reignitus" and Selina senses a Dragon roaring to life inside Bloom

Bloom's heart rate monitor starts beeping again and she regains consciousness

"ugh Winx what happened and why are you staring at me" says a confused Bloom

then out of nowhere a robot jumps to attack Bloom

"oh no you don't Magic Winx Bloomix" shouts Bloom

'there's a fire new type of power

a crown with red/orange/dark gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns into a dark red colour

raging bright,

and a light blue/blue/white/energy attach to her hands and covers her entire body

but intenser when it's ours

and Bloom closes her hand and the energy disappears revealing 5 bracelets on her wrists and a Dark blue/light blue on the left and a Dark

navy blue/ dark red on the right side armour body suit

with dragon scales cover the entire outfit with leggings and footwear in

Bloom's Bloomix wings appear in the Colours of her Bloomix outfit

we can share the magic of the Dragonfiree!'

"Bloom Fairy of the Dragonfire" says Bloom

as the robot closes in

"volcanic attack" says Bloom shooting a stream of hot Volcanic magma energy at the robot which destroys it and her Bloomix power shuts down

"Bloom you were dead" says a stunned Roxy

"I was" says Bloom

"yeah you were" says Stella

"please don't do that again" says Tecna

then Blizzarius come over to her

"Bloom your reckless usage of your Ancientix powers almost killed you so please Bloom give your Ancientix a rest for a while because not every situation needs Ancientix" pleads Blizzarius

"okay I'll give Ancientix a rest and I was Planning to do that anyway" scoffs Bloom

"so what did I miss" asks Bloom

"well the Trix escaped from the prison but they lost their powers and we got Darcy's power while Mirta got Stormy's power and Icy's power tried to enter you but got destroyed by your power" explains Stella

a letter appears out of the robot's head and Stella picks it up and hands it to Bloom

"hey look it's a message addressed to all of us" says Bloom

"Congratulations Winx I will face you at sleep realm on draliano"

I want to face all of the Winx including the new members of the team in 2 days time so don't be late" reads Bloom

"just when I thought I would get a rest after this whole experience groans Bloom who falls back onto the pillow

Next time on Ancientix what if chronicles

the 3rd cut content chapter from Ancientix

please read and review


	17. Ancientix scrapped content 3

Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

Shiverian arrives and Starts to Charge at Bloom

"Shiverian what are you doing" says a Confused Bloom

Shiverian Leaps up and knocks Bloom off Elas and puts his hands round her throat and starts to squeeze

"Help" says Bloom

"oh no you don't" says Musa

"Sonic Blaster Ancientix Ability Activate" says Musa

"Sonic Spatial Disorientation" says Musa who pulls the trigger and shoot Shiverian who falls off Bloom

"what did you do Musa?" asks Bloom whilst catching her breath

"the Sonic Spatial Disorientation confuses a person's sense of which way is up" explains Musa

"so he's disorientated" says Bloom

Shiverian in his confused state heads towards the other Winx when they hear a voice

"Snakus Warpus" says Selina in Super Serpentix Form and the energy snakes wrap around Shiverian who then collapses

"so what do we do" asks Stella

"lock him up" says Bloom

In the Alfea Classroom

"Bloom please let me go" says Shiverian

"Can't do that yet Shiverian since I have some Questions for you" says Bloom sitting her Teacher's desk

"why did you try and kill me earlier?" asks Bloom

"Sorry about that it's the Tundralix curse" says Shiverian

Bloom then drops the Glacieno air bot that is missing a wing onto the table

"where did you get that?" asks Shiverian

"this is one of the robots that attacked me this morning when I was coming up the magical road" explains Bloom

"if you think I sent them then you are mistaken because why would I send robots against you knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against the Winx" says Shiverian

"fair point" says Bloom

"well there is a rebellion against my rule happening on Glacieno right now but those Rebels couldn't mount an Attack on a scale that happened this Morning" explains Shiverian

"so if it wasn't you or the rebellion that sent those robots to attack us then who did" says Bloom

"well the only person that could do this and I think you know who I mean" says Shiverian

"yeah Nightmarion" says Bloom

"you're free to go Shiverian" says Bloom

Savagian enters the room

"Bloom I need you and the Winx's help" says Savagian

"what can we help you with?" asks Bloom

"I need you and the Winx and Roxy to go back into Draliano's Past and find out what destroyed the Sirenix gate and then I want you to rebuild it" says Savagian

"sure" says Bloom

later on in the Winx dorm room

"Stones of Memories activate" says Bloom

the Winx and Roxy disappear

The Winx and Roxy arrive in Draliano's past

"so this is Draliano is the past" says Roxy

the Winx and Roxy suddenly feel the Ground shake

"what was that" thinks Tecna

Meanwhile back in the present

in Glacieno Throne Room, Shiverian was looking at a photo of Roxy  
"I want to marry my girlfriend Roxy but should I reveal myself to Roxy Parents, I know that Morgana is the former Earth Fairies Queen before being passing her Crown to Nebula, I even don´t know where Roxy father works at Gardenia, I gotta go to Gardenia" thinks Shiverian  
Shiverian teleported into Gardenia all cloaked up right in front of Bloom's House unknowingly  
"um, so that´s the Winx club's leader's House, oh I know, they know where Roxy parents live" thinks Shiverian  
Shiverian knocks on Bloom's House door and Vanessa stood at the door  
"excuse me milady, do you know where Bloom's friend Roxy's Parents live" asks Shiverian

Shiverian speedily ran to Roxy House Front Door alerting Artu who ran to him but let him stroke his fur before knocking on the door making Morgana and Klaus stood in front of the door  
"excuse Milady and Good Sir, I am Shiverian the Current King of Glacieno, can I enter please, I have something to discuss with all of you" asks Shiverian

Shiverian enters the house and tossed his Cloak Aside revealing himself  
"my what an elegant house you both own, such a state of art" says Shiverian  
"Klaus, Morgana, Can I have Roxy's hand in marriage when this trouble ends with Nightmarion, I am in love with her" Shiverian asked  
Shiverian saw Klaus doing the chores in the house and picked the broom smiling  
"Klaus, let me do this for you, it´s the least what I can do to honour your accommodation to me" says Shiverian  
Shiverian began to clean the house, wash the dishes all quickly making Klaus impressed  
"man, this fox is totally well behaved, he gets my honour in getting to marry my Roxy" says Klaus  
"I don't think so, Dear Klaus, he might be up to no good with Roxy, I must get my answers that His intentions are pure and noble" says Morgana  
"Shiverian, may I see Inside Yourself, your memories and your childhood" asks Morgana  
"sure be my guest" says Shiverian  
Morgana begins to see Inside Shiverian's memories and childhood, seeing his complicated birth with minor damage to his vocal cords resulting in a deep and gruff voice, making no friends, growing up without Parental Love, shutting himself from his father and now his undying loyalty to the Winx Club making Morgana cry  
"Shiverian, your past is way bad that you had to withstand yet being very strong, you earned my acceptance in having Roxy hand in marriage" Morgana says crying

"Thanks you two, now can I have a cup of tea, I love having tea, it calms myself" King Shiverian asked

meanwhile back in the Draliano past

"of course" says Tecna

"what…?" asks Bloom before the ground shakes again

"better transform to avoid the next shock" says Tecna

"Magic Winx" the 6 Winx and Roxy

"Ancientix" says the 6 Winx

"Bloomix" says Roxy

the Winx transform into their Ancientix while Roxy transforms into her Bloomix

"here it comes" says Tecna and the quake hits the area

"look at the Sirenix Gate" says Roxy

The Sirenix gate Cracks and breaks up

"well I guess we know what destroyed the Draliano Sirenix gate" says Bloom

"yeah a magnitude 9.55 earthquake struck the gate's location" says Tecna

suddenly a portal opens and a black dragon arrives and spots the Winx and fires a Dark fireball at them but it misses

The Winx summon their Ancientix Weapons when Suddenly Layla's Ancientix weapon glows and transforms into a Trident and Sniper rifle

"lets try multiple Ancientix final strike attack to slow it down" says Bloom

"Dragonfire sabre blasters final strike" says Bloom

7 light fire fairy constructs and 7 dark fire fairy constructs appear next to Bloom pointing their guns at the Dragon

"Double Dragonfire inferno blast fire" says Bloom

the 15 Bloom's pull the trigger and the energy beams shoot out from all the blasters and the beams combine into 2 large Beams

"Tecno Blaster final strike ″ shouts Tecna

7 digital constructs of Tecna in her previous fairy forms stand next to her pointing the gun at the Dragon

"Digital Corrosion Ray Fire" says Tecna

the 8 Tecna's all pull the triggers on the Tecno Blaster and a beam made form all 20 digital Grenades shoot out and combined into 1 large beam

"Nova Staff Of Solaria Final Strike" says Stella

Nova Staff Of Solaria final strike activate″ shouts Stella  
7 light constructs of Stella in her previous fairy forms stand next to her

pointing the Staff at the Dragon

"nova staff of solaria Hypernova Blast Fire" says Stella

a ray of bright light shoots from all 8 staffs and combined into one bright light blast

"Sonic Blaster Final Strike activate" says Musa  
7 sound constructs of Musa in her previous fairy forms stand next to her pointing their gun at the Dragon

" Supersonic Shockwave blast fire" shouts Musa

the 8 Musa's all pull the triggers on the sonic blaster and 8 beams of Soundwave energy shoot out and combined into 1 large beam

"Ocean Trident Blaster Final Strike" says Layla

7 water constructs of Layla in her previous fairy forms stand next to her

pointing their gun at the Dragon

"Tusnami Morphix Blast fire" shouts Layla

The 8 Layla's pull the trigger on the Rifle and 8 Pinkish Blue energy shoot out and combined into 1 large beam

"Crossbow Of Nature Final Strike" says Flora

7 nature constructs of Flora in her previous fairy forms stand next to her pointing the gun at the Dragon

"Crossbow Of Nature Nature's Arrow Fire" says Flora

The 8 Flora's pull the trigger on the crossbow and fires the arrows which combine into a big Arrow

The 6 Ancientix final Strikes hit the Dragon and create a large explosion but the Dragon emerges form it without a scratch

"you've got to kidding me" says Flora

Bloom notices Roxy near her

"Roxy now" Shouts Bloom

"Wild Fury" says Roxy who Fires at the Dragon

the Attack hits the dragon and destroys a couple of scales on the dragon's face

"Bloom let's get out of here" says Tecna

"good idea now Stones of Memories activate" says Bloom

the Winx and Roxy disappear

*Savagian was pacing in his room nervously about confessing his painful past to the Winx*  
then the Winx reappear in the Dorm Room

"ouch that was one of the Roughest fights I've been in" groans Bloom  
"Winx, I have to confess to You why I have become so aggressive and uncaring, turns out in the past when I was a little hatchling, I had three precious true friends to me, they were Rilond, Silas and Zineyand, I was playing with them in that fateful day when a petty criminal dragon surrounded us and killed my three friends cruelly in front of my eyes, that´s when I snapped and attacked the criminal ferociously but he was strong and I was weak, he brutally beat me unconscious, that´s when I realized that the world was cruel and that I had to be strong and fierce" says Savagian

"so what was it that destroyed the Draliano Sirenix gate?" asks Savagian

"it was a magnitude 9.55 earthquake struck the gate's location causing the gate to collapse" says Tecna

Midnaruan was walking through Alfea very Angry and mumbling a lot when passed the Winx Dorm  
"Those 7 Fairies dared to attack me with all that fancy spells, lucky me that I saved my scales from 6 of 7 spells but that Animal Girl had hit me and I am an ally of the Ancientix Fairies Long Past Ago" says Midnaruan angrily  
"hey did ya hear that, it seems like Midnaruan is very angry speaking that 7 Fairies attacked him and a Black Dragon did attack us in Past Draliano" says Musa  
"hey Midnaruan, why are you so angry today" asks Layla  
"oh hi Winx, I am very angry because today I remember the day when those 7 Fairies attacked me on Draliano when I was there" explains Midnaruan  
"That Animal Girl even gave me this scar on my Face with that blasted spell" reveals Midnaruan

Midnaruan crouched down making the Winx See his Scar where Roxy hit him which shocks the Winx  
"this scar and that Black Dragon, it was you Midnaruan, were you alive in the Past, just who are you" says Roxy  
"oh well I guess I can't hide this any longer" says Midnaruan  
"I am Obsidiano, the Ally of the Ancestral Ancientix Fairies and king of Draliano"says Obsidiano

later at Draliano's lower level hills

"perfect choice for the gate's location Flora" says Bloom

"yeah now let's get to work" says Flora

Flora Transforms into Ancientix and the other 5 Winx transform into Sirenix

"Crossbow of Nature Ancientix ability" says Flora

"Nature Rebirth" says Flora

The Structure of the rock formation that held the Sirenix gate reforms until it is back to way it was before it was destroyed

"Flora explain" says Musa

"the Nature's Rebirth allows me to rebuild any Natural Structure that was destroyed by a non magical event" explains Flora

"Flora switch to Sirenix" says Bloom

Flora transforms into Sirenix

"Sirenix gate" says the Winx

the Winx use their Sirenix powers and a new gate forms

Back at Alfea

"Winx Miss Faragonda has got an Announcement to make" says Roxy

"Good Morning Staff and Students of Alfea" says Faragonda

"you are all wondering what my Announcement is well" says Faragonda

"I have decided that at the end of this school year I will be retiring form my position as headmistress of Alfea" says Faragonda and the Winx look sad at this news

"However I'm still working out who will be the person that takes over my position" say Faragonda

"so who will be Faragonda's replacement" thinks Bloom

Next Time on Ancientix what if chronicles

We're visiting season 6 for a what if scene from ep 19 and bit from episode 20

now What if chronicles is moving from an updated every 2 weeks to infrequent updates since this will reduce my workload in terms of writing

please read and review


End file.
